Distancia
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: Todo era perfecto para Sakura hasta que se mudó a Hong Kong y los problemas comenzaron. Luego de tres meses, su esposo parte a un viaje de negocios dejándola completamente sola en la guarida de una Loba ¿Podrá lograr ser aceptada por esta sin ser herida?
1. Ausencia

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 1:** "Ausencia"

La cena transcurría con el mismo aire cargado de tensión de todas las noches y aversión por parte de uno de los presentes, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, hace unos tres meses ya, aquel ambiente pesado no cesaba de percibirse en aquella casa, corrección: _mansión_; a menos que estuviera sola, encerrada en su habitación o sólo ante la presencia de su esposo.

­­– Si no vas a cenar, hubieras avisado a la servidumbre antes, la comida en esta casa _no_ se desperdicia – la voz de aquella mujer fría hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara, la mano izquierda que sostenía el cuenco de arroz blanco tembló levemente. Desde el primer contacto visual que tuvieron, Sakura supo que aquella mujer, Yelan, su suegra, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla por ningún motivo como esposa de su único y querido hijo varón: Li Xiao Lang.

– Discúlpeme por favor – susurró con timidez, aquello era lo único que podía decir frente a esa mujer de rostro frío y mirada penetrante, si aquello pudiera matarla, ella habría estado enterrada dos metros bajo tierra desde el primer día que puso pie en esta mansión. – _Si tan sólo Shaoran estuviera aquí conmigo_ – pensó, pero sabía que era imposible, aquella mañana su esposo había salido muy temprano, por un viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes. Era la primera vez que se iba de su lado y por esa misma razón nunca se había percatado de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser su suegra, de lo indiferente que podía llegar a tratarla. Falsas fueron las expectativas que tenía en estos tres meses de que la relación entre ambas mejoraran: _'Ya verás que mi madre aprenderá a tenerte cariño, eres una mujer encantadora Sakura' _le decía una y otra vez Shaoran.

– Wei, ayude a esta jovencita a retirarse porque si sigue acá mirando estos alimentos, estoy segura que vomitará lo nada que tiene en el estómago – Yelan entrecerró levemente sus ojos y observó aún con más atención la joven de cabellos castaños claros, estos permanecían sujetos en una gruesa trenza que caía de forma sencilla sobre su hombro izquierdo y su mirada de color esmeralda permanecía agachada.

– Señorita Kinomoto – el mayordomo de la familia Li se acercó a la joven quien le sonrió de forma amable y se levantó de la silla luego de que este la sujetara por el respaldo y la corriera hacia atrás alejándolo de la mesa redonda sobre la cual había varios platos de comida china rebosante en colores.

– Gracias – Sakura sabía que la servidumbre, por órdenes estrictas de la jefa de la casa Yelan Li, debía llamarla por su apellido de soltera e ignorar el hecho de que estuviera casada con Shaoran Li mientras este no estuviera presente.

– Señorita tenga cuidado – Wei se apresuró a sujetarla antes de que esta diera contra el suelo.

– ¡Ah! Disculpe mi torpeza, creo que me levanté muy rápido y me sentí un poco mareada – la joven de mirada verde recobró su compostura y sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que aquella mujer la observaba atentamente, sin pasar por alto cada uno de sus movimientos, se retiró a su habitación. Era evidente que no había comido en todo el día, lógico era su repentino mareo, si debía de estar más que fatigada.

Ya con la puerta cerrada, sin encender la luz y a salvo de aquella tensión que dejó atrás mientras subía las escaleras de aquella enorme casona, se sentó sobre la cama matrimonial que compartía con su marido tantas noches de amor y pasión en estos pocos meses que habían estado juntos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se acostó sobre el colchón frío, no lo soportaba más, apenas se habían separado un día y ya lo extrañaba, no había tenido apetito desde el almuerzo, la soledad invadía cada centímetro de su ser, al venir a este nuevo país había dejado tantas cosas atrás, su familia, sus amigos, todo por él, por ese hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

– Shaoran... vuelve luego por favor – susurró en medio de la oscura habitación – te extraño mucho... no sé si pueda soportar los ataques verbales de tu madre, creo que menos podré aguantar cuando vengan tus hermanas los fin de semanas – y con aquellos temores se quedó dormida.

Mientras en la parte baja de la mansión Yelan ordenaba a Wei que fuera a avisar a la cocina que prepararan unos caldos para la señorita Kinomoto, no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al genio que adquiriría su hijo en cuanto volviera de su viaje de negocios y notase el mal estado de Sakura.

--

En medio de la oscuridad pestañeó un par de veces ¿Se había quedado dormida? Luego escuchó nuevamente el leve golpeteo de la puerta que la había despertado hace algunos segundos.

– Enseguida voy – contestó, se levantó suavemente de la cama y arregló un poco su blusa para luego dirigirse a la puerta y correr el seguro. – Wei... mmmh – su nariz percibió un suave aroma, lo identificó enseguida, aquel agradable olor le pertenecía a un tibio y humeante caldo de pollo que venía sobre una bandeja plateada en las manos del viejo mayordomo.

– No ha comido en todo el día Señora Li Sakura, estoy seguro que esto le sentirá bien – Wei era el único de la casa que respetaba su situación, frente a la Señora Yelan Li no podía desobedecer, pero sin la presencia de esta no tenía porque hacerlo, Sakura era una buena joven, su señor Li Shaoran, la quería mucho, podía notarlo en cada mirada que le dirigía o cada vez que la nombraba y hablaba o escuchaba de ella.

– Muchas gracias Wei – Sakura lo hizo pasar y se sintió aliviada, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta sentir aquel aroma en la puerta de su habitación. – Pasa, pasa.

Ambos se dirigieron al escritorio que había dentro de la habitación, Sakura tomó los papeles, los libros, las carpetas y algún que otro bolígrafo de encima, los apartó a un lado y otros los dejó en su sitio, por último, tomó el notebook y lo dejó por el momento sobre la cama. Luego invitó a Wei que se acercara y dejara la bandeja sobre el escritorio, tomó la silla y se sentó para empezar a comer.

– Esto está muy bueno – luego de unos minutos e ingiriendo el último trozo de pan, Sakura acabó.

– Bien, me retiro Señora Li – y con una reverencia el mayordomo se fue con la bandeja.

Sakura se levantó y despidió a Wei en la puerta, luego la volvió a cerrar y colocó el seguro.

– Me daré un baño – sonrió para sí misma más animada – y luego descansaré.

A medida que recorría la enorme habitación y sacaba su ropa de dormir para dejarla estirada en su cama junto con la lencería que utilizaría después del baño empezó a recordar cuando vio a Shaoran por primera vez:

Era una noche fría de otoño, tomó su chaqueta larga y se despidió de su padre y su hermano.

– Adiós hija, cuídate mucho y mándale mis saludos a Tomoyo – Sakura tomó el paquete que estaba dentro de una bolsa en el piso y se colocó de pie acomodando bien las botas que recién se había colocado en la entrada de su casa ubicada aún en Tomoeda.

– Si papá – contestó con una sonrisa.

– No llegues muy tarde monstruo, la calle es peligrosa – pero no recibió más respuesta que la de un fuerte portazo, la cual le arrancó una sonrisa, su hermana no cambiaba.

Mientras tanto, ya afuera en la calle, Sakura hacía un infantil puchero, como odiaba que su hermano continuase tratándola como la niña pequeña de diez años, ahora era una mujer, tenía ya 19 años y se dirigía a la mansión Daidouji, en donde se celebraría el cumpleaños numero 20 de Tomoyo.

– ¡Hola Sakura! – Tomoyo abrazó a su querida amiga de la infancia tras verla entrar a la fiesta que había organizado, la joven de cabellos negros y largos sonreía mientras tomaba de una mano a la joven de ojos verdes y se adentraban para ir por unos tragos entre la multitud de gente, varios de ellos, por no decir la mayoría, le eran completamente desconocidos.

Tomoyo era una joven hermosa de buen porte, en la Universidad llamó la atención de todos desde el primer día que ingresó, no solo por su belleza, si no también por su inteligencia. Decidió estudiar Negocios para heredar en un futuro no muy lejano las empresas de su madre. La joven Daidouji conocía a mucha gente, no sólo por su fácil desenvoltura en el mundo social estudiantil, también por la influencia de su madre en el mundo laboral.

– Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo, mi padre te manda saludos también – Sakura le extendió el paquete mientras Tomoyo le daba un vaso de bebida sospechosa. – Tomoyo tu sabes que no me gusta estas cosas – Sakura quiso devolvérselo pero la joven de ojos color amatista no se lo aceptó.

– Vamos Sakura, tu bien sabes que debes aprender tarde o temprano a soportar estas bebidas y... ¡Muchas gracias por el regalo! ¡Me encanta! – Tomoyo llamó a una de las jóvenes que atendían a los invitados en la mansión e hizo que subiera el obsequio a su habitación y la chaqueta que Sakura se había quitado de encima dejando descubierto una camiseta de color verde con tirantes y el estampado de una enorme flor de cerezo en la mitad superior izquierda, una falda corta y tablada de color negro que dejaban descubiertos casi toda su pierna, la cual estaban cubierta por unas medias de color blanco hasta la mitad de sus muslos y debajo de sus rodillas unas botas de color negro con taco.

– ¡Ah! Tomoyo no puedo, es desagradable – Sakura dejó escapar una mueca de asco tras tragar con dificultad un sorbo que le escoció la garganta. Tomoyo dejó escapar una sonrisa y tomó el vaso de su mejor amiga y lo colocó sobre la bandeja de uno de los sirvientes que pasaba en aquel momento justo por su lado.

– Vamos Sakura, estoy viendo a Eriol desde acá – la joven de ojos esmeraldas se volteó y vio al ya nombrado chico, su cabello negro azulado y la mirada misteriosa detrás de esas gafas era inconfundible. Tomoyo levantó su mano derecha y la agitó por sobre la multitud de gente para captar la atención del joven que parecía buscarla también a ella.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa princesa – Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo de forma gentil y la besó.

– ¡Ay! Eriol siempre tan caballero – Tomoyo acercó su mano libre a una de sus mejillas y se sonrojó levemente con una dulce sonrisa. Ambos eran novios desde hacía unos años y estaban estudiaban la misma carrera. Luego se miraron a los ojos de forma sospechosa, Sakura era despistada, pero la experiencia a través de los años, habían dado sus frutos, no se sintió cómoda ante la complicidad que mostraban ambos.

– Hola Hiraguizawa – saludó la joven de ojos esmeraldas levemente insegura y miró a Tomoyo – ¿Pasa algo?

– Eriol ¿No nos presentarás al joven que se encuentra detrás tuyo tan escondido? – Sakura se sorprendió no se había dado cuenta que el novio de su mejor amiga venía con alguien más, con tanta gente desconocida, no lo había notado.

– Li Shaoran, mi primo – el joven de gafas lo presentó y el aludido agachó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Daidouji Tomoyo, mi novia; y esta joven de acá su mejor amiga: Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura lo observó atenta, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes _¡Qué chico tan serio! _Fue la primera impresión que tuvo de él, se sintió intimidada.

– Hola – saludó de forma tímida la joven de ojos verdes. Tomoyo también lo saludó con una amable sonrisa.

Luego de las presentaciones y una breve charla entre los cuatros, aunque los que más hablaban eran Tomoyo y Eriol, la pareja de enamorados se separó de ambos con la excusa de ir a bailar, Kinomoto y Li quedaron solos en aquel rincón de la mansión Daidouji sin saber que decirse.

– Bueno... ¿Quieres beber algo? – preguntó Sakura incómoda ante el silencio e intentó romperlo.

– No tomo – contestó de forma cortante.

– Ah, que bien, yo tampoco ¿Sabes? No me gusta, es desagradable – sonrió nerviosa tras descubrir que al menos algo tenían en común: ambos no tomaban. – Así que vienes como estudiante de intercambio. – Intentó buscar un tema de conversación.

– Sí – luego agachó la mirada y observó con más detenimiento la joven con la cual comenzaba a dialogar pobremente, tenía un buen físico, el cabello bien cuidado de color castaño claro no muy largo pero tampoco corto, pues le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, vestía sencillo, pero sus ojos, esas dos esmeraldas era lo que más le había llamado la atención, desde que la vio por primera vez observar hacia ellos, cuando apenas había entrado a la mansión junto con su primo Eriol lo había dejado sin respiración. – órdenes de mi madre. – Agregó.

– Oh... – murmuró como respuesta. – ¿Órdenes de tu madre? – El joven asintió y Sakura continuó hablando tras ver que él no respondería más – bueno, yo nunca he ido a otro país antes ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó de forma inocente, pero tras ver que el joven de ojos marrones, casi dorados arqueaba una ceja indicando no entender la pregunta por completo, corrigió – O sea, me refiero a dejar a tu familia, conocer nuevas culturas, idiomas, todas esas cosas, tu japonés es bastante bueno.

– Gracias – refiriéndose al cumplido sobre su japonés – Veamos, es interesante saber más y estoy acostumbrado a viajar, desde pequeño lo he hecho, así que no me incomoda dejar mi familia. – contestó de forma natural sorprendiendo a Sakura, puesto que se había mostrado serio y frío todo este rato en que había tratado de entablar conversación, pero ahora parecía soltarse más – ni aprender nuevos idiomas.

– Yo no podría dejar a mi padre – dejó escapar una suave sonrisa, Shaoran observaba atentamente los gestos de aquella joven – ni a mi hermano, aunque lo odie – dejó escapar un puchero infantil al recordar como la apodaba, sorprendiendo a Shaoran y luego continuó hablando con un rostro más tranquilo – tampoco a Tomoyo, soy muy apegada a ellos – sonrió nerviosa imaginándose la situación de estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella sin sus seres queridos – aunque pensándolo bien, mi padre suele viajar mucho – notó que Shaoran no comprendía y agregó – él es arqueólogo, entonces cada cierto tiempo lo llaman para que asista a alguna excavación fuera de la ciudad o del país.

– Ya veo – murmuró Shaoran. – ¿Tú y Daidouji son amigas desde hace mucho? – Sakura iba a contestar pero el joven castaño añadió rápidamente – Me refiero a como se conocieron, tu estás estudiando para ser profesora de primaria ¿Verdad? – Shaoran revoloteó su cabello castaño intentando hacer memoria de la conversación de hace unos momentos junto a las presentaciones.

– Nos conocimos desde muy pequeñas, somos amigas de la infancia – contestó – estuvimos en la misma escuela, siempre juntas, nuestros caminos se separaron cuando decidimos nuestro futuro, pero seguimos igual de amigas que siempre, hay que agregar que somos primas, nuestras madres lo eran – contestó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Lo eran? – se preguntó Shaoran.

– Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía tres años – contestó Sakura tranquila.

– Lo siento. – Sakura negó con la cabeza y le indicó que no se preocupara.

– ¿Bailamos? – La joven de ojos verdes le ofreció una mano y él se la aceptó y ambos se sumaron a la multitud que se movía al compás de la música.

Aquella noche fue el comienzo de todo, mientras bailaban percibieron cierta conexión entre ellos y a medida que avanzaba la fiesta, siguieron conversando más y más, poco a poco los temas se iban extendiendo y no paraban, intercambiaron experiencias, opiniones y algunos recuerdos pasajeros, aunque Sakura era la más abierta en la conversación, la que más sonreía y no dejaba de sorprender a Shaoran, quien siempre fue un joven más serio y reservado.

Llegó la hora en que se apagaron de pronto todas las luces de la mansión y trajeron la torta de Tomoyo con sus velas y con música de fondo para la ocasión y todos los invitados le cantaron feliz cumpleaños, luego aplaudieron cuando la joven terminó sus deseos y sopló las velas. La torta se repartió y pronto la fiesta volvió.

– Por eso odio a mi hermano Touya, siempre me llama monstruo – Shaoran curvó levemente sus labios, le agradaba la forma de hablar de esa joven – desde pequeña me llama así y a pesar de que ya he crecido, no ha cambiado su forma de tratarme.

– Creo que es porque eres muy importante para él. – opinó Shaoran, luego le indicó a Sakura que tenía un poco de pastel en la mejilla izquierda.

– Si le importara más me trataría mejor – contestó algo sonrojada y limpiándose con una servilleta que tenía en la mano. – ¿Tu tienes hermanos?

– Cuatro desagradable hermanas mayores – dejó escapar un suspiro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisa - ¿Por qué te ríes?

– Parece que a ambos nos desagrada nuestros hermanos. – Shaoran desvió la mirada, quizás era el calor de la fiesta que sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, pero la sonrisa de aquella chica, el brillo de sus ojos lo tenían encantado.

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato de acá? Me está dando calor – sugirió el joven castaño. Sakura asintió. Ambos dejaron los platos de pastel ya acabado en una mesa cercana y Sakura lo guió para que salieran del acalorado lugar.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas lo guió hasta el jardín de la mansión, aquel lugar siempre le había gustado, aunque estaban en pleno otoño, no dejaba de perder su encanto. Pasearon unos minutos en silencio alejados de la música.

– Me encanta – susurró con los ojos cerrados Sakura, extendió los brazos y dejó que la luz de la luna bañara su cuerpo sintiéndose más energizada. Shaoran suavizó su mirada, nunca antes había conocido una joven con un aura tan mágica, pareciera que la luz de la luna pudiera alimentar su alma pura y la hiciera endemoniadamente más atrayente de lo que ya era.

– _Me estoy volviendo loco_ – pensó.

– ¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco? – preguntó Sakura observándolo inocentemente. Shaoran se sonrojó, había jurado que no lo había dicho en voz alta ¿Acaso leía la mente ella?

– Ah... yo... ¿Dije algo así? – preguntó inseguro. La joven sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Shaoran suspiró y levantó la vista a la luna menguante del cielo – Creo que esta noche puedo creer en todo lo que antes jamás me hubiera planteado ni si quiera en la leve posibilidad de que existe. – Sakura se sintió perdida, quiso preguntar a qué se refería pero Shaoran la interrumpió – Volvamos.

No notaron la ausencia de Tomoyo ni de Eriol en toda la noche hasta que la fiesta tenía aspecto de que ya estaba terminando.

– ¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estuviste en toda la noche? – Sakura hizo un puchero infantil para la edad que tenía ya y Tomoyo sonrió tomada del brazo de Eriol.

– En la fiesta atendiendo a los invitados Sakura, en la fiesta – luego miro a Eriol quien también sonreía – más bien deberíamos preguntarte a ti ¿Dónde andabas Sakurita? – luego miró a Shaoran.

Ambos, Sakura y Shaoran, se miraron y desviaron la mirada.

– En la fiesta también ¿Dónde más? – contestó Sakura sonrojada, recién empezaba a darse cuenta de las intenciones de esa parejita, lo habían planeado todo desde el principio. Tomoyo rió más ampliamente. – ¡Tomoyo!

– Ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Eriol y a Shaoran – ¿Serían tan amable de ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa? – Miró su reloj de pulsera – se hace tarde, puede ser peligroso. – Una joven de la servidumbre le extendió la chaqueta de Sakura que antes habían subido a su habitación – Toma Sakura, hace frío afuera, no te vayas a enfermar.

– Gracias Tomoyo – Sakura recibió la chaqueta y se la colocó – no es necesario que me vayan a dejar, mi casa no queda muy lejos.

– No te preocupes Kinomoto, nuestra casa queda de paso a la tuya, lo sabes – contestó Eriol y luego se despidió de su novia. – Vamos.

Los tres salieron de la mansión y se subieron al auto de Eriol. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de dos plantas de Sakura, pintada de color amarillo, esta bajó del auto agradeciendo a Eriol por su amabilidad y Shaoran la acompañó hasta la puerta siendo observados por Hiraguizawa.

– Está bien, no era necesario que bajaras tu también – se disculpó Sakura. Shaoran negó con al cabeza.

– Ha sido muy agradable compartir esta noche contigo, conozco poca gente en Japón, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien. – Shaoran agachó la cabeza como gesto de despido – buenas noches Kinomoto, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

– Buenas noches Li– Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, esperó que Shaoran se subiera al auto y despidiéndose de ambos con la mano, entró a casa.

--

No quería abrir los ojos aun, pero la luz de la mañana filtrándose por las cortinas le molestaba y no la dejaba dormir más, extendió uno de sus brazos para buscar algo a su lado pero no encontró nada más que sábanas frías, era verdad, Shaoran había ido de viaje de negocios y hoy era recién la segunda semana sin él, definitivamente este iba a ser un mes bastante largo. Abrió los ojos y se giró para ver el despertador:

6:26 a.m.

Aún era temprano, las actividades de la casa empezaban generalmente a las ocho, se estiró y decidió levantarse. Con el cabello revuelto se colocó las pantuflas, al colocarse de pie sintió como el piso se balanceaba y la cabeza pesada, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso por levantarse muy rápido.

– ¿Qué me estará pasando? – se apoyó en el borde de la cama, pero de pronto se le revolvió el estómago y no pudo mas, fue corriendo al baño. – Dios mío, que significa esto... – murmuró, se levantó, tiró la cadena y se miró al espejo para empezar a lavarse la boca, la cara y los dientes. Hacía una semana que solía despertarse con estos vómitos y mareos repentinos.

Luego de la desagradable forma de despertar se dirigió al guardarropa, de él extrajo la prenda para el día. Miró la cama desecha con la ropa entre sus brazos y vio la imagen de Shaoran sobre ellas con el cabello revuelto y con la espalda descubierta y murmurando lo que solía decirle casi todas las mañanas: _'Quédate un rato más en la cama amor, por favor'_ dejó escapar una sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo.

– Me pregunto si aguantaré este mes sin ti – murmuró y dejó escapar un suspiro – ¿Cuántas veces ya me lo he preguntado? – Se vistió con calma y luego se dirigió al escritorio donde tenía un pequeño calendario y tachó otro día más que pasaba, sólo faltaban 23 días más – Un segundo... – se murmuró a si misma y dejó el calendario a un lado y fue hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche que tenía en la cabecera de su lado de la cama, de él extrajo una pequeña agenda donde registraba sus días y empezó a contarlos. – ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?– Exclamó con sorpresa pero luego con alegría. – _Pero yo soy irregular, quizás sólo sea mi imaginación, ya me ha pasado antes..._

--

En el comedor familiar solo estaban ellas dos y el mayordomo que solía atenderlas: Wei. Ninguna hablaba. Yelan notaba como Sakura parecía haber recobrado el apetito y comía como solía hacer, la semana que había pasado sólo había tomado sopa, encerrada en su habitación.

– ¿Ha tenido noticias de Shaoran? – murmuró Sakura con algo de inseguridad, no sabía si su suegra iba a responderle o no.

– Sí – respondió fríamente, como siempre. Sakura levantó la vista desconcertada.

– ¿No ha preguntado por mi? – observó como Yelan con sus palillos chinos ingería el desayuno tranquila.

– No – mintió y luego agregó– era tarde, le pedí que me hablara sólo de negocios – el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, Sakura no preguntó más, había sido igual durante toda la semana pasada y Yelan recordó la conversación de la noche pasada:

– _Madre ¿Me podrías comunicar con Sakura?_ – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, hace unos momentos Yelan y su hijo terminaron de hablar sobre los asuntos relacionado con el negocio por el cual Shaoran había viajado.

– Seguramente está durmiendo ya – le contestó sin emoción alguna.

– _Igual quiero que me la pases, Madre, seguramente no le importará hablar si sabe que soy yo._ – Shaoran contestó la negativa de su madre con amabilidad, conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que la alegraría conversar con él. – _Comunícame con ella por favor._

– Li Xiao Lang – cuando Yelan llama a su hijo por su nombre completo, Shaoran sabía que no era buena señal discutir más – Buenas noches. – el teléfono cortó.

Sakura dejó sobre la mesa sus palillos chinos y se levantó de la mesa:

– Muchas gracias por la comida. – Yelan la miró irse y siguió terminando su desayuno no sin antes agregar en voz alta y clara para que Sakura la escuchara:

– Xiao Lang debe de estar pasándola muy bien en Estados Unidos, la monótona vida que llevaba acá en Hong Kong debe de haberla olvidado ya. – refiriéndose a Sakura. – hay bellas e inteligente mujeres en aquel país ¿No te parece Wei?

--

Ya en su habitación miró la hora, eran muy temprano aun ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando Shaoran estaba a su lado, podía ayudarlo con algunos asuntos del trabajo durante la mañana, en la tarde le llevaba el almuerzo a la oficina o lo invitaba a comer a algún sitio, luego si Shaoran no tenía más trabajo, salían a pasear a algún lado, todo lo que hacía era en compañía de su esposo, desde que se habían instalado en Hong Kong era así. Sakura no conocía a nadie de este enorme país, no tenía amigos, no había tenido aún la necesidad de salir a trabajar, dinero no les faltaba. La semana que pasó, se encerró en su habitación y dormía todo lo que podía mientras no tuviera nada importante que hacer, salió un par de veces de compras, pero nada la animaba demasiado, se sentía demasiada sola, cuando intentaba ayudar en algo Yelan aparecía y la criticaba.

– _Quizás deba llamar a Tomoyo_ – pensó mientras apretaba los puños y recordaba las últimas palabras que habría preferido no escuchar en el comedor de la señora Yelan Li.

Luego de lavarse los dientes, volvió a salir de su habitación.

Se dirigió al estudio de Shaoran, lugar en donde a veces solía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, su esposo no salía de ahí hasta que ella misma fuese a buscarlo con algunos bocadillos y casi siempre lo acompañaba hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá que había en ese lugar. Solía despertar con la chaqueta de Shaoran encima, dándole calor, y él mirándola con una sonrisa amable desde el otro lado del mesón.

Se sentó en la silla de cuero negro que había detrás de ese gran escritorio, ocupado generalmente por su marido, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía ya de memoria:

– Hola Tomoyo, soy yo Sakura – saludó tras escuchar una voz amable desde el otro lado de la línea. – Espero no molestarte a esta hora.

– _¡Sakura! Tanto tiempo_ – le contestó Tomoyo. – _No, no amiga, tú nunca jamás me molestarías y eso lo sabes ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la vida allá en Hong Kong?_

– Bien, creo – contestó sin muchos ánimos, lo cual fue notado por su mejor amiga.

– _Sakura... ¿Pasa algo? Te noto desanimada..._ – Tomoyo supuso que por eso la había llamado. – _cuéntamelo todo Sakura, no omitas nada._ – Sakura lo sabía, si llamaba a Tomoyo era para contarle todo, a su amiga no se le podía esconder nada.

– Tomoyo, tu sabes más bien que nadie que en estos tres meses que he estado aquí con Shaoran, en China, han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida – le contestó y su amiga del otro lado asintió y dejó que continuara – pero desde que se fue hace una semana a ese viaje de negocios, no he sabido de él, no he podido comunicarme con él y según su madre él tampoco ha preguntado por mi. Me siento... – dudó unos segundos, Tomoyo seguramente se preocuparía por ella si le contase, pero ya la había llamado, no podía esconderle nada.

– _¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?_ – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada desde el otro lado.

– Me siento como sola Tomoyo, desde que Shaoran se fue me he dado cuenta de lo sola que estoy acá en esta enorme casa, en este enorme país completamente desconocido para mí.

– _Comprendo_– contestó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la línea. – _¿Tu suegra te sigue tratando como una desconocida? ¿Aún no te ha aceptado como la mujer de su hijo?_

– Nadie en la casa lo hace, a excepción del mayordomo más viejo, ya sabes, Wei. – le contestó Sakura con voz apagada. – Yelan me trata horrible, lo que más desea es que le de el divorcio a su hijo.

– _¿Le has dicho a Shaoran todo eso?_ – le preguntó Tomoyo.

– Shaoran sólo sabe que su madre aún no me ha aceptado. Tomoyo no sé si aguante otra semana más, su madre no hace otra cosa más que criticarme, no me deja hacer nada en casa porque están los criados y si no hago nada me trata de aprovechada, que me casé con su hijo sólo por dinero. – Sakura ahogó un llanto.

– _¿Y tú te casaste con Shaoran sólo por interés_? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

– ¡No! Por favor Tomoyo, tú sabes más que nadie que eso no es verdad ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – exclamó Sakura preocupada.

– _Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que esa mujer piense y haga que los demás piensen de ti? _– preguntó para calmar a su amiga de alguna manera.

– No lo sé Tomoyo, pero es el ambiente cargado de tensión, no sabes como se me revuelve el estómago cuando nos topamos, especialmente los domingos cuando llegan sus cuatro hermanas con sus hijos. ¡Me odian! – Sakura volvía a sentirse mal apenas se acordaba del día de ayer, cuando vinieron de visita, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ellas tan sola. – No sé como unos niños pequeños pueden afectarme tanto, tu sabes que me encantan, pero lo que sus madres le han metido en la cabeza, quien sabe como, es... – Sakura hizo una pausa, sentía que el desayuno quería salir por donde le había entrado en la mañana – discúlpame Tomoyo pero dame unos segundos – Sakura se colocó de pie y se dirigió con el teléfono al sofá y se recostó para continuar hablando.

– _¿Qué sucede Sakura?_ – Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, su amiga no sonaba bien.

– Lo siento Tomoyo, pero es que acordarme de esos niños no me hace sentir muy bien, no los soporto. – dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, acostada en el sofá la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

– _No lo entiendo Sakura, tu misma lo has dicho, te encantan los niños ¿A qué te refieres con que no te hacen sentir muy bien, que no los soportas?_ – Preguntó Tomoyo algo desconcertada, su amiga había estudiado para ser profesora de primaria, los niños debían de agradarles por más insoportables que fuesen ¿O no? Pero escucharla hablar así era una imagen totalmente distinta a la que tenía de Sakura frente a ellos.

– Últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, mareada, he despertado varias mañanas corriendo al baño, no soporto algunas comidas – Tomoyo quien escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea abrió los ojos encantada ¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando?

– _¡Sakura! ¿Estás escuchándote a ti misma?_ – exclamó, Sakura sólo atinó a contestar con un _'¿Ah?'_ – _¡Sakura! No puedo creerlo, está bien que seas despistada a veces, pero esto es más que obvio, hasta alguien como tú se daría cuenta, los niños no te desagradan, ni te hacen sentir mal, es tu estado lo que te hace sentir así._

– ¿Tú crees Tomoyo que yo... esté...? – Sakura se levantó del sofá y se sentó. – Esta mañana revisé mi calendario, pero ya sabes, soy un poco irregular así que no puedo estar segura.

– _Sakura parece que el asunto con tu suegra te ha dejado un poco más tonta de lo que eres_ – le contestó Tomoyo – _¿Por qué no te haces un test de embarazo o vas simplemente al médico y ya?_

– Es verdad, tienes razón – Sakura se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio de Shaoran y se regañó a sí misma por lo lenta que estaba siendo para pensar las cosas – Que haría sin ti Tomoyo. – dejó escapar una sonrisa.

– _Nada, Sakura, nada_ – ambas rieron. Todo parecía más animado después de aquella conversación. – _Sakura ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?_ – Tomoyo sin necesidad de verlo pudo percibir como su amiga desde el otro lado del teléfono asentía con la cabeza de alegría. – _Ya no estarás sola, no puedes sentirte sola, tienes que ser fuerte Sakura y aguantar hasta que Shaoran vuelva para comunicarle la buena noticia. Con eso su madre tendrá que aceptarte si o si._

– De todos modos, aun no estamos segura. – le dijo a Tomoyo – creo que iré directamente al médico para confirmarlo mejor, apenas te cuelgue pediré hora.

– _Entonces adiós amiga ¡Mientras antes sepas mejor! Quiero ser la segunda, porque tu serás la primera, en saberlo._ – le dijo Tomoyo. – _en realidad la tercera, porque primero lo sabrá tu médico_. – meditó Tomoyo y ambas rieron de nuevo para luego despedirse y colgar.

--

Estaba nerviosa, miraba con ansias el rostro del doctor, para ver si podía descubrir la respuesta antes de ser pronunciada, pero este estaba tan serio que no estaba segura de si iban a ser buenas o malas.

– Y bien... – susurró Sakura – Doctor Tsukishiro. – los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia si el silencio seguía.

El aludido acomodó sus gafas y suavizó su rostro, luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la joven de ojos verdes:

– Enhorabuena, señora Li, usted tiene diez semana de embarazo. – le contestó.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se le aceleró de felicidad.

– ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad, de verdad? – preguntó contenta sin poder creer que aquella cantidad de alegría podía ser sentida alguna vez en su vida.

– Según los resultados de estos exámenes que se hizo, sí, es verdad – sonrió el joven de cabellos plateados – es mas, si no está segura, siempre puede volver a hacerse los exámenes.

– No – contestó tomando el papel que indicaba que _sí_ estaba esperando un bebe, lo miró con los ojos brillantes de alegría y luego observó al doctor – muchas gracias, está bien así. Gracias... – no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía aguantar ya las ganas de hablar con Shaoran y decirle que iba a ser padre.

– Señora Li ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el doctor Tsukishiro levantándose del asiento detrás del escritorio.

– Sí, sí, es solo la emoción del momento, discúlpeme – Sakura se limpió las lágrimas ya más calmada y se levantó con la ayuda del doctor para retirarse. – Entonces nos volveremos a ver para los chequeos que deba hacerme cada cierto tiempo ¿Verdad?

– Sí, luego se comunica con mi secretaria para que fijemos hora. – ambos se despidieron. Sakura tomó un taxi a la salida de la clínica y se dirigió a la mansión Li.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **OK, me desperté un domingo al medio día pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener y decidí adaptarlo un poco y transformarlo en un fan-fic de CCS. La idea es que esté cargado de recuerdos salpicados y poco del presente pero tratando siempre que la historia gire en torno a Sakura, pero de a poco vamos avanzando. Espero que les agrade y espero poder terminarlo luego. Está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Dejen REVIEWS por cada uno que dejan, tipeo una letra (?)****.**

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Tiempo"_

(...) Sakura apretó sus puños _¿Cómo esa mujer, madre de su marido, podía hablar así de ella que ningún daño le había hecho?_ Iba a entrar para poner de una buena vez a esa mujer en su lugar pero ante la mención del nombre de una mujer que le llamó la atención la detuvo (...)


	2. Tiempo

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 2:** "Tiempo"

Llevaba una semana en aquella mansión, su nuevo hogar, al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse, nunca antes había sido atendida por tantos criados, nunca antes le habían dicho:

– Este es mi trabajo señorita Kinomoto, por algo me pagan – trató de detener a la joven que insistía en continuar con los labores de los criados – disculpe pero si continúa la Señora Yelan Li nos regañará y no podré cobrar mi sueldo mensual.

– Discúlpeme no tenía esa intención, sólo que... – la mujer frunció el ceño y Sakura dejó de lavar la ropa de Shaoran – lo siento, pero yo pensaba que una esposa... es decir...

– Será mejor que se retire, la lavandería es un sitio húmedo y frío, será mejor que suba a su habitación, podría enfermarse aquí señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura había captado el mensaje, desde que había llegado, la gente del servicio la habían tratado como un estorbo en la casa, la llamaban por su apellido de soltera, excepto cuando se encontraba junto a Shaoran, era llamada Señora Li. Subió por las escaleras y llegó al primer piso de la casa, las lavanderías estaban en el sótano, cruzó la cocina saludando a los cocineros de la mansión que en esos momentos descansaban, algunos le devolvieron el saludo y otros simplemente la ignoraron.

– Señora Li – se encontró con Wei en el pasillo quien portaba una bandeja de plata con unas tazas de té.

– Discúlpame Wei ¿Té para Shaoran? – Preguntó, el mayordomo asintió – Quiero llevárselas yo ¿Puedo?

– Entonces tendrá que esperarme señora Li – él era el único que la trataba como lo que era, la esposa de Shaoran – iba por más agua caliente.

– De acuerdo – ambos se movieron rumbo a la cocina, cuando estaban por llegar Sakura atrajo su atención – Wei ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Pregunte señora Li – le contestó ya en la cocina, el mayordomo pedía más agua caliente, lo cual fue atendido enseguida.

– ¿Por qué me tratan como _señorita Kinomoto_? – susurró tímidamente, no quería que los demás escucharan su pregunta.

– Órdenes de la Señora Yelan Li. – contestó Wei con calma. Sakura agachó la mirada.

– Oh, ya veo.

Cuando Wei terminó de preparar el té, adjuntando a la vez una taza más, ambos salieron de la cocina rumbo al estudio de Shaoran, ya en la puerta el viejo mayordomo le tendió la bandeja de plata a la joven esposa del señor de la casa.

– Cualquier cosa me llama, Señora Li – con una reverencia Wei se retiró.

Sakura luego de asentir y ver como el viejo mayordomo desaparecía de su vista bajando por las escaleras, alzó un brazo con dificultad e intentó tocar la puerta, pero antes de tocarla oyó voces en el interior, no era su intención escuchar pero la voz era fuerte, parecía una discusión:

– Li Xiao Lang eres el único heredero del apellido Li, debes tener cuidado al elegir la familia que formarás ¡No puedes ir y casarte con cualquier mujer! – era la madre de Shaoran, Yelan Li, quien discutía con una voz fuerte pero sin llegar a gritar.

– Madre, te he dicho que Sakura no es cualquier mujer, en cuanto la conozcas bien, verás que es mejor que cualquier otra que tú me has elegido todos estos años.

– Dime ¿A qué se dedica su familia?

– ¡Basta! Madre – Shaoran golpeó el mesón o eso era lo que parecía por lo que Sakura podía distinguir desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Te interesa sólo el apellido, el dinero, lo que los demás puedan decir, la reputación de la familia ¿En qué siglo vives? Por favor.

– Yo no me refería a eso... – la mujer estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su hijo le levantaba la voz y todo por culpa de esa mujer que lo había engatusado quien sabe de que forma allá en Japón, donde ella no podía verlo.

– Sakura viene de una familia humilde, que trabaja arduamente para salir adelante – contestó algo más tranquilo, pero aún con voz autoritaria y firme – ella es una mujer sencilla, honesta, no exige lujos ni nada de lo que si me exigiría tus candidatas, ella es trabajadora y se vale por si misma cuando es necesario.

– ¡Li Xiao Lang, ella busca tu dinero! – le interrumpió Yelan.

En aquel momento la puerta del estudio se abrió, ambos callaron y entró Sakura, quien había escuchado todo. Shaoran en aquel momento estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio, pero tras ver la entrada de su esposa con las tazas de té en la bandeja de plata sostenida con esfuerzo, se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro y acercando su mano derecha al cuello para soltar un poco la corbata y desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa. Yelan se giró, aun de pie, para observar mejor a la joven, quien se acercaba al escritorio para servirlas, sus movimientos eran tan o más calmados que su voz:

– Si aun tiene dudas... – comenzó Sakura sirviendo la primera taza de té verde – yo me casé con su hijo por amor – tomó la fina porcelana y se acercó a su suegra ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa amable y sincera. La mujer lo recibió sin cambiar el semblante frío ni dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

Sakura sirvió la segunda taza de té y se la ofreció a su esposo quien le devolvió las gracias a través de una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Yelan, no podía creer que el hijo que ella misma había educado durante tantos años para que siempre mostrara un semblante frío, serio y reservado, para que nadie atravesara esa coraza de hielo que lo protegía de cualquier daño fuera derretido por aquella joven de ojos verdes. Como mujer se sintió celosa y ofendida, su propio hijo nunca le había sonreído, pero a aquella mujer sí. Dejó la taza de té sobre el escritorio tan fuerte que sobresaltó a la pareja, por alguna causa mágica esta no se rompió derramando su contenido caliente, la mujer se retiró sin decir más palabras.

--

Aquella tarde llegó a casa, al entrar a la mansión Wei la recibió:

– Que tal su cita con el médico ¿No tiene nada grave verdad Señora Li? – el mayordomo mostró su preocupación. Sakura sólo había avisado que saldría a un chequeo medico de rutina, nada específico. Pero Wei sabia que la semana anterior la esposa del señor de la casa se había sentido sin apetito y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en la habitación entre los brazos de _Morfeo_.

– No te preocupes Wei, estoy muy bien, mejor no podría estar – le dedicó una sonrisa, el mayordomo de la familia se sorprendió, jamás había visto a la joven de ojos verdes sonreír tan alegremente desde que la había visto llegar a la mansión Li hacía ya varios meses.

– Que bueno – contestó el viejo mayordomo quien no iba a preguntar más, pues notaba las reservas de la señora y no quería ser entrometido. Sakura agradeció en silencio aquel gesto, no quería que nadie de la casa supiera antes que su esposo. – ¿Hoy cenará abajo con la señora Yelan Li o en su cuarto?

– Abajo, Wei – contestó, estaba de buen humor y nadie, ni la madre de Li Shaoran, iba a quitársela con sus comentarios ácidos. El viejo mayordomo asintió y con una reverencia se retiró. – _¿Llamo a Tomoyo ahora?_ – se preguntó mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. – _Sí, necesito desahogar un poco esta alegría, quiero compartirla con alguien_ – cambió su rumbo y fue directo al estudio de Shaoran.

Al llegar acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarla escuchó una voz familiar adentro, era la señora Yelan Li, así que se detuvo y decidió escuchar, pues estaba segura de haber oído que la mujer mencionaba el nombre de su esposo en chino:

– Xiao Lang, tomate tu tiempo allá, tu sabes que acá estamos muy bien sin tu presencia, yo puedo manejar las empresas de Hong Kong, lo he hecho durante años desde la muerte de tu padre. – hizo una pausa, que al parecer era debido a que en ese momento Shaoran era el que hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. – No, Kinomoto salió de la casa, no la he visto desde el almuerzo.

Sakura pegó su oído más a la puerta, al parecer estaban hablando de ella.

– No sé a donde habrá ido, Xiao Lang, suele salir sin avisar, quizás a quien esté frecuentando fuera de esta casa, es muy probable que en tu ausencia haya ido a buscar otros hombres. – Hizo otra leve pausa y agregó – No hijo, te lo digo enserio, soy tu madre, quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que es lo mejor para ti.

Sakura apretó sus puños _¿Cómo esa mujer, madre de su marido, podía hablar así de ella que ningún daño le había hecho?_ Iba a entrar para poner de una buena vez a esa mujer en su lugar pero ante la mención del nombre de una mujer que le llamó la atención la detuvo:

– ¿Cómo está Meiling? – la mujer hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando – trátala bien, ella es una buena mujer, perfecta para ti ¿La has llevado a cenar aunque sea una vez durante todos estos días que han estado juntos? – Sakura sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago _¿Qué quería decir la madre de Shaoran con eso?_ Continuó escuchando – ¿Meiling está ahí contigo en tu habitación? ¿Me la puedes pasar por favor?

Sakura sentía que las piernas no podían sostener más el peso de su cuerpo, se arrodilló en el suelo en silencio para seguir escuchando, aquello no podía ser cierto _¿Shaoran con otra mujer en su habitación? En un hotel ¿Que podía estar haciendo un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación en un hotel? _Sakura ahogó los gemidos que iban a escapar de su boca con ambas manos, no podía escuchar más, ahora no quería escuchar más, se levantó apenas del piso, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho más y los ojos nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que quería derramar.

– Meiling ¿Cómo la has pasado con mi hijo? ¿Se han divertido? – Yelan hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Cuida por mí a Xiao Lang, pero no lo distraigas demasiado de su trabajo – hizo pausa – entonces me despido, porque se acerca la hora de la cena y voy a bajar – luego de otra pausa continuó – recuerda convencerlo de que se tome unos días más a modo de vacaciones, obviamente luego de que haya concretado el negocio, bueno se cuidan, despídeme de Xiao Lang. Adiós.

Yelan se colocó de pie mientras colgaba el teléfono cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el pasillo afuera del estudio, caminó a pasos rápidos y abrió la puerta, pero tras mirar ambos lados, no vio a nadie.

--

Las clases estaban por terminar, miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su muñeca izquierda:

12:25

– Faltan sólo cinco minutos. – murmuró.

– ¿Tienes alguna cita? – le preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños claro sujetos en dos trenzas, una a cada lado – que estás tan ansiosa por salir de clases.

– Ah... Chiharu, no... como crees – la joven de ojos verdes sonrió nerviosa algo ruborizada, desvió su mirada y observó la clase de profesor que por primera vez le parecía interesante.

– Vamos Sakura, tu sabes que este viejo profesor es de lo más aburrido. – La joven agitó la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca invisible – Ahora dime – Chiharu miró de forma sospechosa a su compañera de clase de Universidad. – Eres tan fácil de descifrar ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo y dónde lo conociste? Cuéntame.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca ya rendida, porque una vez que Chiharu empezaba a preguntar no hay quien la parase hasta que consiguiera respuestas satisfactorias, pero en aquella ocasión fue salvada por la campana, agarró sus cosas como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar, aquellos eran los momentos en los cuales agradecía su buena condición física lograda por las mañanas cuando se quedaba dormía.

– Ah... ya estoy aquí – apenas respiraba por la carrera que había hecho desde el cuarto piso del último edificio hasta la entrada del campus en la cual estudiaba para encontrarse con Shaoran.

– Vamos, súbete – el joven de cabellos castaños y revueltos abrió la puerta del auto negro y Sakura entró aliviada. Luego de haberla cerrado Shaoran se subió y encendió el motor.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó ya mas descansada mientras veía como la luz del semáforo a unos metros más adelante cambiaba a color amarillo y luego se volvía roja.

– ¿No has almorzado aún verdad? – preguntó luego de meditarlo por un momento.

– No, aun no – contestó mientras observaba como la luz volvía a ser de color verde y el auto se ponía en marcha nuevamente.

– El otro día Eriol me llevó a un lugar donde hacen buenos tallarines cerca de aquí ¿Qué te parece si vamos? – Sakura sonrió y asintió encantada.

Luego de unos minutos tras dejar el auto estacionado en un lugar seguro, ambos bajaron y entraron en el lugar, había bastante gente, se les acercó un mozo que se ofreció a guiarlos:

– Monstruo – lo saludó el mozo que los atendía, Shaoran frunció el ceño ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a llamar a un cliente de esa forma? ¡Más aún a Sakura!

– ¡Hermano! – exclamó Sakura antes de que Shaoran se colocara frente a ella dispuesto a golpear al tipo que se había atrevido a ofender a la joven que lo acompañaba.

– ¿Hermano? – Se sorprendió Shaoran, miró a ambos, primero al hombre y luego a su compañera – ¿Enserio es tu hermano? – Luego recordó algunos comentarios de Sakura acerca del hombre que estaba frente a ellos con un traje negro y camisa blanca, claro: _'monstruo'._

– ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? – preguntó Sakura mientras los tres se dirigían a una mesa desocupada en el área de no fumadores.

– Estoy simplemente ayudando al padre de Sayako en mi tiempo libre – respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

– Sayako es la prometida de Touya. – susurró Sakura a Shaoran que no se sentía muy integrado en la conversación.

– ¿Y tú? Mocoso ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué andas con _mi_ monstruo? – preguntó a Shaoran, este frunció el entrecejo.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde están tus modales? Él es Li Shaoran, un amigo que hoy me ha invitado a almorzar ¡Y deja de llamarme monstruo!

– Entonces ¿Va a atendernos o no? – contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa desafiante. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué le pasaba a Li? ¿Contraatacando a su hermano? No conocía esa faceta de él. Pero sorpresivamente el mayor de los Kinomoto sólo esbozó una sonrisa y extendió el menú.

– ¿Desean algo para beber mientras tanto? – Touya tomó su libreta y un lápiz para anotar.

– Una bebida – contestó Sakura observando el menú.

– Que sean dos, por favor – añadió Shaoran y el mozo se retiró.

– No puedo creerlo Shaoran ¿De dónde sacaste valor para contestarle así a mi hermano? Nadie antes lo había hecho, por eso nunca he tenido muchos amigos, menos novio – sonrió nerviosa Sakura observando a su compañero por encima del menú. El joven castaño sin levantar la vista del menú encogió los hombros.

– ¿No tienes novio? – preguntó de pronto levantando la vista para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas que lo miraban con atención, sintió que las mejillas se le ruborizaban y desvió la mirada.

– No – contestó con naturalidad Sakura – es mas, nunca he tenido uno – dejó escapar una risita traviesa. – Ya notaste como es de sobre protector Touya ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes novia? ¿No habrás dejado alguna esperándote en China? – Shaoran dejó escapar una risa que sobresaltó a Sakura, no lo había visto reír de esa manera hasta ahora.

– Si mi madre supiera que tengo novia... – trató de controlar la carcajada y contestó con más calma – si ella supiera creo que... – pero no terminó fue interrumpido por el mozo quien les traía las dos bebidas.

– ¿Ya se decidieron? – preguntó mirando a ambos, los dos asintieron e indicaron que platos de fideos querían, luego de anotar el pedido Touya volvió a retirarse.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de recordar – Sí ¿Qué pasaría si tu madre supiera que tienes novia?

– Nos haría la vida imposible. – contestó dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, luego se sirvió un poco de bebida y ante el rostro de interrogación que expresaba Sakura añadió rápidamente – quiero decir, como el apellido de mi familia tiene una reputación importante en la sociedad de Hong Kong, China, no puedo andar por ahí con cualquier mujer, ya sabes, si un _"Li"_ está con cualquiera armaría un gran escándalo – luego de una pausa negó suavemente la cabeza – en realidad es mi madre quien armaría el escándalo.

– Oh... – respondió Sakura algo apenada por aquello – Debe de ser difícil pertenecer a una familia con un apellido importante y reconocido – Sakura pensó en su amiga Daidouji y asintió con la cabeza. – entiendo, entiendo.

– La verdad es que tras conocerte, para mí el apellido no tendría importancia ni las consecuencias que pueda traer a mi familia... – Shaoran se quedó callado, había dicho aquello sin pensarlo, nunca antes le había pasado, ambos, después de un par de segundos, se empezaron a sonrojar.

– Acá están sus pedidos – Touya interrumpió la tensión que se había formado entre los dos relajando un poco el ambiente. Luego se retiró.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó Shaoran al ver su plato de fideos, sobre la blanca porcelana había solo dos mientras que el de Sakura era normal, la situación hizo que la joven de ojos verdes riera a carcajadas haciendo que ambos olvidaran el reciente episodio. Shaoran buscó con la mirada al hermano mayor de Kinomoto, este estaba detrás del mostrador limpiando los vasos de cristal mientras sonreía maliciosamente. – Esto no es justo ¿Qué clase de atención ofrecen aquí?

– Ya decía yo... – Sakura trataba de controlar su risa – sobre el _por que_ mi hermano no te había respondido... cuando lo contraatacaste – tomó una servilleta y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

– OK, OK... ya capté el mensaje, lo siento Kinomoto, pero tendrás que convidarme un poco de lo tuyo. – Shaoran tomó su tenedor y trató de tomar un poco del plato de su compañera entre carcajadas mientras esta se resistía.

--

Entró a su habitación, estaba oscuro. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, aquel viaje de negocios era un viaje planeado por Yelan Li deliberadamente para que esos dos pudieran estar juntos.

– No, imposible Shaoran no me engañaría ¡Todo es producto de mi imaginación! – Se acercó a la cama matrimonial y se acostó en ella, pudo percibir la frialdad del colchón, la inmensidad de la habitación, estaba muy sola... – La señora Yelan hace que todo parezca más malo... Shaoran, no me engañaría, él no es así, debo confiar en él... yo confío en él... – sintió como la voz se le quebraba y comenzó a sollozar ahogando sus gemidos en la almohada.

Luego de unos minutos notó un golpeteo en la puerta, al no tener ganas de contestar el golpeteo volvió a sonar, tras la tercera vez, la persona del otro lado de la puerta decidió hablar:

– Señora Li, la cena está servida ¿Bajará? – era el viejo mayordomo Wei, ahora lo recordaba, le había dicho que este día bajaría a cenar.

Sakura se levantó y quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, encendió una lámpara que tenía a un costado de esta, fijado en la pared. Se levantó y fue al baño, encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo, era imposible bajar con ese aspecto, se acercó a la puerta y sin abrirla le contestó al mayordomo que aún se encontraba esperando su respuesta.

– No, Wei – respondió – comeré en mi habitación, disculpa las molestias.

– Como usted ordene Señora Li. – Sakura escuchó como los pasos del viejo se marchaba. Observó la habitación y detuvo su vista en el escritorio, vio el notebook – es verdad... mi correo electrónico – se susurró mientras se regañaba así misma mentalmente de lo tonta que era – ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Tomó el aparato de color negro y se acostó en la cama sobre el abdomen, lo abrió y presionó el botón para encender, aún tenía batería, era un alivio, no tenía ganas de buscar el cable, pues no recordaba donde estaba.

– Veamos... – susurró tras conectarse a Internet y luego tratar de ingresar a su cuenta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo revisaba. – ¡Cielos! Tengo muchos...

El golpeteo de la puerta atrajo su atención:

– Le traigo la cena – era Wei.

– En un momento le abro. – Sakura se colocó de pie y abrió la puerta, el viejo mayordomo entró con una bandeja de plata, sobre esta había un trozo de pescado guisado, un plato con algunas verduras salteadas, arroz blanco y caldo de pollo. Sakura tras percibir el aroma sintió unas arcadas horrible. – No, Wei, por favor, no puedo comerme eso... – indicó el pescado.

– Pero Señora Li, el pescado es nutritivo, debe comerlo. – insistió el mayordomo, entró a la habitación y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Tras voltear no encontró a Sakura, pero escuchó unos ruidos desagradables provenientes del baño. – ¿Se encuentra bien? Señora Li ¿Está enferma del estómago? ¿No quiere que le traiga alguna medicina?

– ¡Ah! No Wei, por favor no, tan solo retira el pescado, yo me como todo el resto, se lo prometo – el mayordomo de la familia escuchó como el agua del baño corría y Sakura parecía estar lavándose ya.

– De acuerdo, con su permiso – Wei se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura salió del baño y se sentó a comer. Luego decidió traer el notebook al escritorio, empezó a revisar su correo.

– Tengo varios de Shaoran – sonrió alegre, tras leer los asuntos, los abrió uno por uno desde el más antiguo hasta el más reciente: que fue esta mañana. Se sintió mucho más tranquila, era evidente que el plan de hacer que su hijo se enamorara de otra mujer no estaba dando resultados, aunque notó que Shaoran no mencionaba a la tal Meiling en ninguno de sus correos. – Soy una tonta, Shaoran me sigue queriendo. – Luego de eso apagó el aparato, acabó con la comida y se colocó de pie para ir a dejar los platos sucios en la cocina, no le gustaba hacer subir y bajar tantas escaleras al viejo mayordomo de la familia, así que prefería hacerlo por sí misma.

Salió de su habitación más tranquila y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a los pasillos que conducía a la cocina, antes de llegar escuchó a unas criadas cuchichear, escuchar a escondidas parecía que en aquella casa se le había hecho, con el pasar del tiempo, una extraña costumbre:

– Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que el Señor Li se fue de viaje – rió una – ¿De verdad que la jovencita esa que es supuestamente su esposa no sabe que Meiling lo acompaña?

– No, no lo sabe, la señora Yelan Li, me pidió que le dijera a todos los que sabían que no mencionaran aquello delante de esa joven. – susurró otra al parecer más anciana.

– En cuanto lo sepa... será un duro golpe para la pobre, a mi me cae bien ella – murmuró las primera voz que Sakura había oído – se nota de lejos que es una jovencita inocente y dulce.

– Cállate, no sabes lo que dices – respondió la mujer más vieja – Esa joven sólo busca el dinero de la familia Li.

– ¿Cómo está tan segura de eso? – preguntó.

– Tú sabes que la Señora Yelan Li nunca se ha equivocado con su juicio, llevo muchos más años que tu trabajando con esta familia.

– Aún así no deja de ser humana, puede equivocarse alguna vez en su vida – la mujer se calló cuando Sakura apareció con la bandeja de plata en sus manos. – ¡Pero mujer! Hubieras llamado a una de las criadas y nosotras hubiéramos ido a retirarlas enseguida, no es necesario que bajes a dejarlas en la cocina, para eso estamos.

– Disculpa, es que pensé que sería incomodo hacer a Wei subir y bajar tantas escaleras, casi siempre es él el que me atiende – murmuró ausente, aun no olvidaba la conversación que había escuchado recientemente _¿Quién era realmente Meiling? ¿Qué relación tenía con Shaoran? ¿Por qué nunca había oído a su esposo hablar de ella?_ Tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntar y saber que pasaba pero tras ver la mirada nerviosa que se dirigían ambas mujeres decidió no hacerlo, no quería meterlas en problemas, de alguna u otra forma lo averiguaría. La criada más joven tomó la bandeja de plata de las manos de Sakura y se retiró a la cocina seguida de la más anciana.

--

Estaba nerviosa, se levantó aquel día más temprano que de costumbre, estaba buscando ropa limpia para el día, la cual se colocaría luego de la ducha que pensaba tomar en aquel momento:

– Quédate un rato más en la cama amor, por favor – murmuró su esposo entre las sabanas de aquella espaciosa cama.

– Shaoran, me dijiste que hoy llegan tus cuatro hermanas de visita con tus tres sobrinitos, temprano ¿No crees que hay que recibirlos bien?

– Sakura – el hombre se levantó de la cama y observó el despertador – ¡Aún es muy temprano! Te juro que ellas no se enojarán si no las recibimos. – se colocó de pie y fue a donde su esposa permanecía pensativa.

– ¿No es necesario hacerles algún regalo? – dijo cuando sus labios fueron sellados con un beso de Shaoran, quien a la vez rodeó la fina cintura de su mujer entre sus fuerte brazos, aquel gesto hizo que sus cuerpos se apegaran más, el contacto de la piel desnuda de su esposo con la de ella hizo que temblara. – Oye... no hagas eso tan de repente que... me haces perder el control de mi cuerpo – miró los ojos dorados de su esposo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, había captado las intenciones que tenía con ella. Lentamente rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y murmuró: – Parece que no te desagrada del todo que me haya levantado tan temprano – ambos se rieron y se volvieron a besar.

Se habían casado hace poco, se mudaron a Hong Kong debido al trabajo que debía desempeñar Shaoran como heredero Li. La boda fue realizada en Japón con gente cercana, una ceremonia pequeña, sin muchos lujos. Había pasado aproximadamente dos semanas de aquello, aquel domingo las hermanas de Li venían de visita.

El golpeteo de la puerta los volvió a despertar, luego de la agitada mañana que tuvieron se habían vuelto a quedar dormidos.

– Señor Li, les traigo el desayuno – era verdad, desde que habían llegado a Hong Kong, Li le había ordenado a Wei que todas las mañanas les trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, hasta que él considerara el momento de empezar a bajar a tomarlas con la familia: su madre.

– En un momento más te abro, danos un par de segundos – contestó Shaoran. – Sakura, tapate un poco más.

– Si... – murmuró entre sueños la joven y se acurrucó más en la almohada.

Shaoran se levantó y pasó los dedos entre el cabello revuelto para sacudirlo y de aquella manera ordenar un poco el desorden que tenía. Abrió la puerta y recibió dos bandejas de plata, con esfuerzo uno en cada mano le agradeció a Wei quien se retiró en silencio y dejó sólo a Shaoran en la puerta, entró con algo de dificultad y cerró la puerta con los pies descalzos.

– Si me ayudas, yo creo que te amaría mucho más que ahora... – sugirió el joven castaño. Sakura ya incorporada de en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y cubierta con las sábanas se reía de las maniobras _malabarísticas_ de su esposo con ambas bandejas hasta llegar a la cama. – Haz un espacio para dejarlas, alisa las sábanas. – Sakura obedeció.

Tras tener un animado desayuno ambos se ducharon y bajaron a recibir las hermanas de Shaoran y sus sobrinos. Sakura aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fueran más simpáticas que su madre.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Shaoran leyendo el periódico matutino.

– No... – Respondió, pero Shaoran levantó la vista por encima del papel y tras observar a su esposa tomar un sorbo de té esta respondió – en realidad estoy un poco ansiosa y nerviosa, espero que ellas sean... ya sabes... me acepten mejor de lo que tu madre lo hizo – corrección: _no_ hizo. Shaoran asintió, era verdad eso, Yelan no paraba de criticar las costumbres de Sakura, su insistencia con los quehaceres de la mansión estorbando el trabajo de los criados, comportándose como una más, en vez de una distinguida dama de la sociedad que se ha casado con un hombre de la clase alta.

– No te preocupes, pueden ser un poco escandalosas, pero ya verás que tienen su forma de expresar cariño. – respondió Shaoran y volvió a su lectura.

--

Aquella mañana había tachado un día más en su calendario, cada vez quedaba menos para que regresara, sólo 13 días más. Sentía que ya no podía aguantar más el infierno que vivía día a día sola en aquella enorme mansión, donde todos parecían no quererla. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era la alegre noticia que esperaba darle a su regreso. En aquel momento se encontraba en el estudio de Shaoran, acostada en el sofá con el teléfono en la oreja hablando con su mejor amiga:

– Tomoyo ¡Adivina qué! – preguntó Sakura emocionada.

– _No me digas que..._ – contestó Tomoyo imaginándose lo que venía, pues la última vez que conversaron habían dejado un asunto pendiente.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! tengo ya cerca de 11 semanas de embarazo – le contó por teléfono a su amiga, al fin había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

– _Pues ¡Felicidades Sakura! Debes de estar muy ansiosa por contarle a tu querido Shaoran _– le contestó Tomoyo desde el otro lado del teléfono adivinando las emociones de su amiga que hace varios meses no veía. – _¿Qué nombre le pondrás? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Tienes que empezar a comprarle la ropa, la cuna, los pañales ¡Sakura! ¡No hay tiempo! _

– ¿Qué? Pero Tomoyo ni si quiera he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a Shaoran y ya quieres que le compre cosas al bebé – dejó escapar una sonrisa.

– _Pero Sakura, nueve meses se pasa volando, cuando estés casi al final no podrás moverte de lo grande que tendrás esa panza._ – le dijo Tomoyo – _experiencia propia, te lo aseguro_ – Sakura rió, era verdad, Tomoyo hace poco había tenido a sus bebés con Eriol, con sus propios problemas no había preguntado por ellos.

– Es que tú Tomoyo tuviste gemelas, por eso tu panza era más grande. Por cierto ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Nadeshiko y Nagisa – refiriéndose a las gemelas – Eriol, tu madre, mi padre y la familia de mi hermano – preguntó.

– _Hasta que por fin preguntas por ellos_ – dejó escapar un suspiro – _todos están muy bien y te echan de menos, ya sabes, especialmente tu hermano. Podrías venir a vernos._

– Tú más que nadie sabe cuanto los extraños y desearía poder en este mismo instante ir a verlos – suspiró – pero no puedo, no en este momento por lo menos.

– _Prométeme que apenas Shaoran vuelva de su viaje lo conversarás con él._ – le dijo la joven de cabellos negros desde el otro lado del auricular.

– De acuerdo – le dijo Sakura, de pronto escuchó unos llantos provenientes desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. – creo que ambas te llaman, deberías ir.

– _Para eso existen los maridos... ¡Eriol!_ – Sakura escuchó como Tomoyo llamaba al padre de sus niñas - _¡Nadeshiko y Nagisa exigen mimos de papá! ¡Eriol! – _llamó nuevamente, Sakura seguía oyendo los llantos de las gemelas_ – Disculpa Sakura, parece que Eriol no escucha... ¡Diablos! Es verdad, lo mandé a comprar más pañales, tendré que colgarte hablamos en otra ocasión. Cuida ese bebe que viene en camino, ojalá sea un varoncito, cuando crezca haré que elija a una de mis dos niñas._

– Tomoyo Daidouji, que ideas son esas – exclamó algo acalorada – ya no te demoro más, anda a atender ese par de niñas, aún no las conozco, que ganas de ir a verlas – al seguir escuchando los insistentes llantos decidió que lo mejor era terminar rápido la conversación – Adiós Tomoyo.

– _Adiós Sakura._ – y ambas colgaron.

La joven castaña se levantó y dejó el teléfono en su lugar. En un tiempo no muy lejano ella también atendería los llantos de su propio bebé, posó sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acarició con ternura.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, como comenté en el capítulo anterior, esto iba a estar salpicadito de recuerdos de forma repentina, espero no confundirlos demasiado, pero por si están perdidos acá les dejo una pequeña aclaración:

La historia se podría decir que tiene 3 tiempos o momentos, como quieran llamarlos:

I: Sucesos que ocurren desde que se conocen por primera vez Sakura y Shaoran hasta que contraen matrimonio.

II: Sucesos que ocurren luego del matrimonio (el traslado a Hong Kong) hasta que Shaoran se va de viaje de negocios.

III: Sucesos que ocurren desde el primer día de viajes de negocios de Shaoran en adelante.

Creo que eso podría ayudarlos. La idea es narrar el presente _(tiempo/momento III)_ y ocupar los distintos pasados, no necesariamente en orden ni ligado a algún recuerdo de algún personaje para explicar algunos sucesos del presente, tan sólo presentarlos.

**Ya saben por cada REVIEW que dejan, tipeo una letra (?)**

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Silencio"_

(...)

– Después de la cena quiero que me acompañes hasta el estudio – rompió el silencio Yelan – debemos hablar.

– Sí – respondió _¿Qué querrá la madre de Shaoran?_ A Sakura se le encogió el estómago, quizás se dio cuenta que había sido ella quien había entrado esta mañana a su habitación en su ausencia y roto el cuadro de la fotografía de su hijo y de Meiling. Sakura no habló más y sintió que la comida se volvía más pesada de lo que era y no le estaba cayendo muy bien (...)


	3. Silencio

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 3:** "Silencio"

Aquel día se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, cuando bajó de su alcoba al comedor ya no había nadie. Se encontró con unas criadas que realizaban el aseo diario de la casa:

– Buenos días señorita Kinomoto ¿Desea desayunar? – preguntó la misma joven que anoche se había encontrado chismeando en el pasillo antes de llegar a las cocinas.

– Buenos días – saludó con una amable sonrisa la castaña – creo que sí – respondió Sakura refiriéndose a que sí desayunaría. La joven la ayudó a tomar asiento en la mesa y se retiró a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos la misma muchacha regresó con una bandeja en las manos.

– Aquí tiene – comenzó a servir lo que había traído – ¿Desea algo más? – Preguntó a la joven de ojos verdes – Si no necesita nada más yo me retiraré, tengo que asear la mansión antes de que la señora Yelan Li llegue de las oficinas.

– ¿La señora Yelan Li no está en casa? – preguntó Sakura levantando la vista de su desayuno y observando con más detalle a la joven que iba a retirarse, era una muchacha delgada, de rostro pálido, con anteojos y cabellos negros sujetos en su nuca.

– Salió hoy muy temprano en la mañana. No estoy segura, creo que son asuntos relacionados con la empresa de Hong Kong y Estados Unidos. – murmuró.

– Gracias, puedes ir a hacer tus tareas tranquila, estoy bien así. – sonrió Sakura y se dispuso a terminar luego su desayuno. La muchacha se retiró.

Luego de haber terminado se limpió con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa del comedor solitario. Sakura caminó con calma hacia los dormitorios, en el camino saludó a un par de mujeres que limpiaban y atendían las plantas que habían en los pasillos. Tras llegar a su alcoba se detuvo, miró a ambos lados: no había nadie.

– La habitación de la señora Yelan Li... ¿Dónde estaba? – se preguntó en un susurro.

Siguió caminando y luego de un momento se detuvo frente a una puerta levemente distinta a las de las otras habitaciones de la casa, era una puerta doble y alta. Sakura posó sus dedos sobre el pomo y la giró, asomó una cabeza, como imaginaba, no había nadie adentro. La cama estaba hecha, las cosas en orden y todo limpio. Se aseguró de que nadie la había visto llegar hasta ese lugar, entró y cerró la puerta.

– Increíble – murmuró.

Sakura vio enormes cuadros en las paredes, eran pinturas tradicionales chinas hechas con acuarela, unas cuantas fotografías de la familia, unos muebles de madera fina, un enorme escritorio y un librero con todas las cosas en su sitio, sin ninguna capa de polvo. La habitación representaba tal cual era el carácter de esa mujer exigente, fría y reservada. El ventanal de la habitación tenía las cortinas corridas, la fina tela de la segunda cortina blanca dejaba que los rayos solares se filtraran entibiando y dándole luz a las paredes coloreadas de un blanco impecable. El piso era de madera flotante y el centro de la habitación estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Sakura se acercó a una cómoda, sobre ella había algunas velas aromáticas, pero su atención fue captada por una fotografía:

– Este debe de ser Shaoran pequeño – sonrió con ternura, pero esta se apagó cuando notó que en la fotografía Shaoran estaba siendo cálidamente abrazado por una joven que no había visto nunca, no se parecía a ninguna de sus cuatro hermanas, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo. La joven giró el marco y lo abrió por la parte posterior, al abrirlo leyó una pequeña nota – Li Xiao Lang y Li Meiling, una foto de hace diez años – susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, cerró el marco y volvió a mirar la foto, aquella niña que abrazaba a Shaoran tan cálidamente era... Meiling.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le pesaba, era una presión extraña, sus ojos y sus manos temblaron cuando empezó a notar que los personajes de la fotografía empezaban a moverse junto con la habitación: Meiling tomaba el rostro de Shaoran y lo giraba hacia ella, una mano de la joven acariciaba la mejilla del castaño, sus labios se acercaron, la chica de cabellos negros entreabrió su boca y extendió su lengua para lamer los labios del chico y luego sellarlos en un beso, Sakura retrocedió un paso y la fotografía se estrelló en el piso de madera, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía la cabeza pesada, el estómago revuelto, se acercó una mano al vientre, sentía un dolor agudo, los ojos se le humedecieron y las piernas le flaquearon, cayó sentada en el piso, no podía más, iba a vomitar, abrió los ojos y buscó una puerta que parecía ser la del baño, se levantó como pudo y corrió con una mano sobre los labios.

– Ah... – jadeó. No se sentía muy bien, se lavó la boca y la cara, tras mirarse al espejo se asustó de su propia imagen, estaba pálida y su labio inferior temblaba, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Sakura salió del baño y cerró la puerta, observó el cuadro de la fotografía en el piso, la levantó y notó que tenía el vidrio trizado – Dios, lo quebré ¿Ahora que hago? – notó que la imagen detrás del vidrio trizado no había cambiado, el beso entre esos dos niños había sido sólo producto de su imaginación y el mareo que había tenido recién.

Sakura dejó la fotografía en su lugar y abrió la puerta con cuidado, observó que nadie estuviera por ahí y salió hacia su habitación para descansar.

--

Sakura no bajó para el almuerzo, Wei subió a su habitación con un caldo, había avisado que no tenía ganas de comer. En su habitación revisó su correo electrónico, según su bandeja de entrada no había recibido ningún mensaje nuevo, era extraño, hace unos días le había escrito un correo como respuesta a todos los mensajes que había recibido de su marido, pero luego de eso, Shaoran no mandó más y sólo quedaba una semana para que volviera.

– _Quizás tiene mucho trabajo_ – pensó mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato vacío. Se levantó de la cama y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, Wei vendría más tarde a retirarla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y fue hacia el ventanal de la habitación, la abrió y salió al balcón que daba al jardín trasero de la casona, se apoyó en el barandal y observó el paisaje: a lo lejos se veían los edificios de la ciudad, debajo de ella se veía el área verde de aquella casa delicadamente cuidado por los jardineros, el invernadero estaba a un costado y la fuente de agua en el centro. Respiró hondo y el aroma a hierbas mojadas invadió su olfato. Sakura decidió quedarse un rato más observando el paisaje y tomando el sol de la tarde, aquello la revitalizaba.

El llamado de la puerta hizo que volviera a entrar en la habitación, de pronto la encontró oscura, había estado mucho rato tomando sol en el exterior, tras un par de parpadeos se volvió a acostumbrar y avanzó hacia la puerta, tras abrirla se encontró con el viejo mayordomo de la familia:

– ¿Wei? – Preguntó la joven, el viejo mayordomo asintió. Sakura se acordó de la bandeja de plata – pasa, está en el escritorio.

– La Señora Yelan Li me ha dicho que para la cena, la quiere abajo, en el comedor. – le comunicó Wei.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura distraída, nunca antes le había exigido bajar a comer, es mas, la madre de su esposo prefería no verla. El mayordomo no contestó, se limitó a hacer una reverencia y se retiró con los platos. La joven castaña se sentó en la cama, y decidió intentar distraerse con un libro, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el sueño se apoderó de ella:

Tocaron la puerta, abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida con el libro en la mano, se levantó de un salto de la cama y giró a su derecha para abrir la puerta, en el umbral se encontró con una mujer de rostro suave, sus cabellos eran negros, ondulados y largos, sus ojos verdes:

– Hija ¿No ibas a salir con Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aún en tu habitación? ¿Estabas durmiendo? – la mujer acercó su mano y acarició el rostro de su hija, con al otra trató de ordenar el cabello de esta.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó desconcertada. Pero la mujer la empujó y ambas entraron en la habitación. Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba en su pequeña alcoba, ubicada en la planta superior de su casa en Tomoeda, Japón.

– Date prisa, Shaoran está abajo esperándote ¿Saldrás con eso? – preguntó su madre. Sakura se miró a si misma, estaba aún en pijama. La mujer con un delantal de cocina se giró y empezó a buscar una ropa más adecuada para su hija – Ponte esto Sakura, te verás encantadora.

– Oh... – Sakura empezó a desvestirse y a colocarse la camiseta negra de mangas largas con un cuello grande que descubría sus hombros, luego se colocó el vestido que su madre le había dado de color pastel, mientras se abrochaba los botones en la parte delantera, la mujer de ojos verdes le cepillaba el cabello corto. Sakura se miró en espejo – ¿Mamá? ¿Cuántos años tengo? – la mujer que cepillaba sus cabellos se rió.

– Sakura ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? 17, tienes 17 años ¿Ahora me preguntarás cómo te llamas? – la mujer bromeó. Sakura también rió, la pregunta había sido tonta.

Luego de unos minutos, Nadeshiko mandó a Sakura al baño:

– Lávate bien esa carita, a ver si con eso te despejas un poco y vuelve tu memoria, iré abajo a ofrecerle unas galletas y leche a tu novio – la mujer le guiñó un ojo y bajó las escaleras a paso rápido. Sakura sólo asintió.

Desde el baño escuchó las risas de su madre y la voz de Shaoran provenientes de la cocina de la casa, se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo:

– Debo darme prisa – se murmuró a si misma, luego de secarse y revisar el estado de su cabello, corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, salió del baño.

Al llegar al comedor de la casa vio a Shaoran sentado frente a su madre con unas galletas de chocolate caseras entre los dedos de una de sus manos, Sakura se ruborizó, era un hombre definitivamente guapo, venía con esa camiseta negra estampado con el rostro de un lobo que tanto le gustaba, su cabello castaño oscuro, revuelto como siempre, le daba ese aire de rebeldía que le encantaba y esos ojos dorados que le sonreía...

– Buenas _noches_ Sakura – el joven bromeó mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y luego a la joven quien sintió que las mejillas y las orejas le quemaban de vergüenza. La madre sólo sonrió y trajo los _obentos_ (cajas de almuerzos) para ambos que había preparado en la mañana. – Muchas gracias Nadeshiko por las galletas y la leche, le prometo traer a Sakura de vuelta antes de la cena. – la mujer asintió y Shaoran tomó a Sakura de un hombro junto con las cajas de comida y la guió hasta la puerta aun ruborizada. – Nos vemos.

– Adiós. – se despidió la madre.

– A... adiós mamá. – murmuró Sakura luego de colocarse las botas.

Tomaron el tren y luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron hasta la playa, para aquella época del año no había mucha gente, debido al clima frío. Aún así Sakura se quitó las botas y las medias para meter los pies al agua.

– ¡Está muy frío! – exclamó. Shaoran estaba a unos metros de ella con una de las manos en los bolsillos y la otra sostenía los _obentos_.

– No te vayas a enfermar, después Touya me asesina por no cuidarte como debía – bromeó Shaoran y se acercó más a la joven, Sakura giró y cuando Shaoran ya estaba más cerca de ella se agachó y con su mano libre, puesto que en la otra tenía las botas con las medias, echó agua a Shaoran, ambos rieron y el joven castaño se unió al juego.

Luego de correr, saltar y mojarse con el agua del mar ambos cayeron rendidos en la arena y con la respiración agitada aun reían:

– Esto ha sido muy divertido, jamás pensé que podría venir a la playa para esta época del año, estamos casi llegando a invierno. – habló Sakura. Shaoran no le respondió con palabras, simplemente se giró y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura y se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato, el joven sobre ella le acarició el rostro, Sakura cerró los ojos ante aquel gentil gesto y murmuró el nombre de este – Shaoran...

– Shh... – el joven castaño se acercó a su novia y la besó para que no hablara más. Sakura dejó las botas a un lado y subió los brazos para rodear el cuello de Shaoran y acariciar su nuca enredando sus dedos en el cabello revuelto de él mientras le respondía el beso. – Te amo Sakura... _cásate conmigo_.

La joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa encontrándose con los ojos dorados de él, ambos estaban de pie, sobre un viejo puente, aquel que estaba detrás del templo Tsukimine, ella vestía de un _yukata_, aún tenía el algodón de azúcar en su mano derecha y él frente a ella le ofrecía un anillo de compromiso, era de noche y sólo las estrellas, la luna y las luciérnagas eran testigos de aquel momento, observó a Shaoran, con su mano libre se acomodó el cabello castaño claro detrás de la oreja, lo mantenía suelto y este le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, desvió la mirada nerviosa, pero luego la volvió a levantar y se encontró con los ojos de él, estaba esperando su respuesta. Sakura abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, luego sonrió y con las primeras lágrimas naciéndole de los ojos color verdes se acercó a Shaoran y lo besó colgando sus brazos en el cuello de él dejando caer el algodón de azúcar, nada importaba, aquel gesto era su respuesta: _Sí Shaoran, _no importaba cuantas veces se lo pidiera, en todas les daría un_ sí_.

Los fuegos artificiales retumbaron en el cielo nocturno, ambos se separaron y se giraron para observarlos. Cuando se volteó para observar a Shaoran se encontró con un par de ojos castaños rojizos, el rostro de una mujer y su cabello negro, liso y largo.

– ¿Quién... eres? – la joven de cabellos negros se tomó el tiempo para contestar la pregunta formulada por Sakura, ambas estaban en un jardín sentadas en una pequeña mesa redonda, debajo de una sombrilla tomando té, se acercó la taza a los labios con los ojos cerrados y luego de bajarlo volvió a abrirlos para observar el par de esmeraldas de Sakura.

– Shaoran está conmigo – curvó suavemente sus labios – en el hotel – hizo una pausa leve para disfrutar el momento y luego continuó con calma – en la misma habitación – sus labios se curvaron nuevamente – no sabes todo lo que hemos hecho en estas tres semanas de viaje de _negocios_.

Sakura se colocó de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos:

– ¡Cállate! – Exclamó – ¡Shaoran no es de ese tipo de hombres, Shaoran me ama, Shaoran es el padre de mi hijo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre él, él está casado conmigo! – sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no dejó que estas lágrimas se derramaran, las aguantó. La mujer de cabellos negros sólo se rió.

Un par de golpeteos contra la madera atrajo la atención de Sakura, cuando se volteó abrió los ojos, su respiración era rápida, la habitación estaba oscura, las cortinas se agitaban al compás del viento, sintió un poco de frío, se había quedado dormida y había dejado el ventanal abierto, se levantó pero la cabeza le pesaba. Nuevamente se oyó el golpeteo en la puerta:

– Señora Li – era Wei – la cena está servida, tiene que bajar, la señora Yelan Li la está esperando en el comedor.

– Sí... ya voy – respondió, encendió la lámpara y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y trató de ordenar su cabello revuelto. Tras salir de este cerró el ventanal y corrió las cortinas, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación para bajar al comedor en compañía del mayordomo que se había molestado en venir a buscarla.

Al llegar se ubicó en su asiento de siempre, sin decir ninguna palabra, la cena fue servida y comieron en silencio, Sakura no tenía mucho apetito, pero creía que lo mejor era comer, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por su hijo.

– Después de la cena quiero que me acompañes hasta el estudio – rompió el silencio Yelan – debemos hablar.

– Sí – respondió _¿Qué querrá la madre de Shaoran?_ A Sakura se le encogió el estómago, quizás se dio cuenta que había sido ella quien había entrado esta mañana a su habitación en su ausencia y roto el cuadro de la fotografía de su hijo y de Meiling. Sakura no habló más y sintió que la comida se volvía más pesada de lo que era y no le estaba cayendo muy bien.

La cena continuó hasta que Yelan terminó y se levantó de la mesa, Sakura no había podido ingerir más comida, la culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro y dejó también sus palillos. Ambas se levantaron y fueron al estudio, Sakura iba detrás de Yelan a paso lento y tímido.

La madre de Shaoran se ubicó en la silla de cuero detrás de aquel enorme escritorio que su hijo solía ocupar cuando estaba en casa. Sakura se sentó en el sillón, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía un dolor en el vientre que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, la cabeza le dolía como nunca.

El silencio entre las dos se volvía cada vez más incómodo, más tenso, esta se alivió levemente cuando Wei tocó la puerta y les trajo una taza de té a cada una, ambas lo agradecieron y el viejo mayordomo se retiró, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Sakura no sabía que decir, no podía adivinar las intenciones de Yelan con sólo mirar esos fríos ojos, pero no tuvo necesidad de abrir la boca, porque la mujer que estaba frente a ella lo hizo primero:

– Kinomoto – Yelan atrajo su atención, siempre la llamaba así, era como si quisiese recordarle siempre que ella jamás iba a ser aceptada como esposa de su único hijo varón – creo que esto te pertenece – Yela le mostró a Sakura un pequeño aro, Sakura abrió los ojos y se tocó las dos orejas con las manos, es verdad, le faltaba uno y no se había percatado en todo el día.

– ¿Cómo...? – empezó a preguntar Sakura pero Yelan la interrumpió.

– La encontré en mi habitación, hoy en la tarde ¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegó hasta ahí? – preguntó con voz fría. Sakura no sabía que decir _¿Mentir? Negarlo todo o exigir la verdad_, tenía miedo, algo en su corazón le decía que en cuanto supiera la verdad, algo iba a cambiar.

Tragó saliva y decidió hacer la pregunta que durante semanas la tenía preocupada:

– ¿Quién es... – Sakura sostuvo con fuerza el plato y la taza de té – ...Meiling? – preguntó con cierta duda y temor, necesitaba saberlo. Yelan no se sorprendió, recordó la fotografía de su cuarto y el ruido que oyó hace unas semanas fuera del estudio. La mujer dejó escapar una sonrisa fría, el par de esmeraldas observaba atenta los gestos de esa mujer.

– De eso mismo quería hablarte hoy – tomó la taza de té y se lo acercó a los labios, bebió un sorbo de su contenido y volvió a levantar la vista, las fijó en Sakura quien la observaba fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido, Yelan notó que los labios de Sakura estaban más pálidos que de costumbre pero las mejillas ruborizadas.

– Dígame, por favor – susurró Sakura, la calma de aquella mujer para decir las cosas la estaba desesperando.

– Es la _prometida_ de mi hijo – contestó Yelan como si fuera la situación más natural del mundo, acercó su cuerpo al escritorio y apoyó sus codos sobre estos, entrelazó a su vez los dedos de ambas manos y apoyó sus labios sobre estos, estaba impaciente por observar la expresión que adquiriría aquella joven frente a lo que acababa de decir.

El labio inferior de Sakura tembló ligeramente, el contacto de la porcelana hizo un leve tintineo debido al choque de la taza con el plato debajo de esta, su boca se abrió y su rostro enrojeció más, después esbozó una sonrisa.

– Señora Yelan, creo que usted se equivoca. – Su voz era temblorosa, pero estaba segura que aquella mujer no lo había notado – es _imposible_, Shaoran está casado, es _mi _esposo, _no puede_ tener prometida. – aquellas palabras parecían ser más bien para convencerse a sí misma, dejó escapar un suspiro, la situación era absurda.

– Sí es posible, Kinomoto – contestó Yelan, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y la enfrentó, la taza cayó en el piso y derramó su contenido quebrándose, pero ninguna de las dos le dio mayor importancia. Yelan también se levantó, pero esta dejó su taza de té a medio beber segura en el escritorio y apoyando ambas manos al lado de la fina porcelana habló con voz fría – mi hijo Li Xiao Lang se divorciará de ti.

– ¡No! ¡Shaoran _no_ se divorciará de mí, no lo permitiré! – exclamó Sakura, esa mujer estaba loca.

– Meiling será su prometida, eso ya está decidido. – contestó Yelan con calma, pero con voz fuerte.

– ¿Qué ya está decidido? – Sakura soltó una risa – ¿Quién lo decidió? – El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, sentía el rostro arder y el dolor en el vientre aún no cesaba.

– Yo lo he decidido – contestó la mujer. Sakura no lo podía creer.

– Mire, señora, yo comprendo muy bien que usted es la _madre_ de _mi_ esposo, que tiene cierto derechos sobre él – la joven de ojos verdes se pasó una mano por la frente y se revoloteó el flequillo y continuó hablando – pero jamás tendrá el derecho de controlar su vida – apretó los puños y los dientes, luego exclamó – ¡Ambos nos amamos! ¿Por qué no puede entender aquellos sentimientos? ¿Por qué se empeña en separarnos?

Sakura se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar escuchando a aquella mujer sin sentimientos, al girar notó que el piso se desestabilizaba, las paredes perdían su rigidez y se alejaban, sentía el rostro caliente y la cabeza partirse en dos, un dolor más agudo que el de antes se apoderó de su vientre.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó agarrándose el abdomen con ambas manos.

– ¿Sakura? – el llamado de Yelan parecía muy lejano. Las luces de la habitación se iban apagando, primero sintió un golpe fuerte en sus rodillas, luego en la cabeza y todo oscureció.

--

Los faroles de las solitarias calles de Tomoeda comenzaban a encenderse. Un joven de cabello castaños oscuro y revuelto tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una gruesa bufanda cubría su cuello, las casas de aquel tranquilo lugar estaban adornada con luces de colores, cruzó una calle y atravesó el Parque Pingüino, era llamado así debido a la presencia de un enorme pingüino de color azul, lo observó unos segundos, estaba cubierto de nieve, esbozó una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su destino, observó la casa de dos plantas, pintada de color amarillo, con un pequeño jardín delantero, estaba decorada con algunas luces de colores debido a la fecha, avanzó y tocó la puerta, luego de unos segundos esta se abrió y fue recibido.

– Pasa, pasa Shaoran – lo recibió una joven de cabellos castaños claros, tenía las puntas rizadas que caían graciosamente por el borde de su rostro. – te estábamos esperando. ¡Hace un frío horrible! – Ambos entraron a la casa – escuché que esta noche también nevará.

Adentro había una agradable temperatura, la joven de ojos verdes lo ayudó a quitarse la bufanda y la chaqueta, colgándolo en un perchero que había en la entrada, Shaoran se quitó los zapatos y se colocó las pantuflas para entrar a la casa de la joven.

– Buenas noches – saludó al ver el padre de Sakura, un caballero de rostro amable, con anteojos y el cabello algo canoso, pero aún castaño.

– Hola Shaoran – saludó el hombre – ven te haré un poco de chocolate para que entres en calor, toma asiento – extendió una de las sillas del comedor para que Shaoran se acercara – estás en tu casa, eres el novio de mi hija. – Fujitaka volvió a la cocina mientras se colocaba el delantal.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron algo ruborizados, la joven siguió a su padre hasta la cocina:

– Espérame acá, iré a ayudar a mi padre – Shaoran asintió, luego miró su alrededor, ahí estaba la foto de la madre de Sakura, una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros ondulados, su novia había heredado sus ojos verdes. De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse y sintió como el calor de la casa escapaba hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

– ¿Qué haces acá _mocoso_? – Shaoran sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no era debido al frío, esa era la voz de la última persona que quería oír en esta casa.

– ¡Hermano! – Exclamó su novia – Su nombre es _Shaoran_ – corrigió entrando con un plato de galletas caseras y su padre atrás con tres tazones de chocolate caliente sobre una bandeja.

– Touya ¿Quieres que te prepare también...? – Fujitaka no terminó de preguntar cuando su hijo lo interrumpió.

– No papá, gracias, sólo venía a buscar unas cosas y me voy a casa de Sayako, ya sabes, este año pasaré la navidad con su familia – Fujitaka asintió y tomó asiento al igual que Sakura. El mayor de los Kinomoto desapareció por el pasillo y subió por las escaleras no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al joven de cabellos castaños oscuro que fue respondida de la misma manera.

– El año pasado, Sayako pasó la Navidad con nosotros. – le susurró Sakura. – este año le toca a él pasarla con ellos y así se van turnando.

– ¿Cuándo será la boda? – Preguntó Shaoran – tenía entendido que estaban comprometidos ¿No? – trató de hacer memoria. Sakura asintió.

– Creo que la fecha la tienen fijada para después de Año Nuevo – contestó el señor Kinomoto.

– Es verdad, Sakura – Shaoran extrajo de su bolsillo dos paquetes – para que vayas a dejarlo debajo del árbol. – La joven de ojos verdes dejó su tazón de chocolate sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa tomó los regalos de Shaoran y fue a dejarlos en el salón.

– Feliz Navidad – deseó Touya cuando apareció nuevamente en la primera planta de la casa, su padre y su hermana le devolvieron el mismo _Feliz Navidad _y con un bolso se marchó de la casa.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado, bebió un sorbo de su chocolate y tomó unas de las galletas caseras.

– ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a las galletas mientras volvía tomar asiento y bebía su chocolate.

– Sí, están muy ricas. – respondió después de tragar.

– Los preparó Sakura – agregó Fujitaka levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina – hay mas, si quieres puedes llevarte algunas luego, cuando te vayas. – Shaoran observó asombrado a Sakura _¿De verdad fueron hechas por ella?_ y esta asintió con una gran sonrisa.

--

– _¿Yelan la había llamado por su nombre: Sakura?_ – pensó ¿O era otro sueño más? Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba sobre algo blando, tras pestañear un par de veces identificó el techo blanco de su habitación y las paredes de color verde. Oía varias voces a su izquierda, cerca de la puerta.

– Absoluto reposo, Señora Yelan Li – era la voz de un caballero – No podrá levantarse de la cama durante varios meses, según se estime conveniente, hay que ver como avanza, pero por ahora, hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible, queda estrictamente prohibido alarmarla con emociones fuertes. – enumeraba el hombre.

– Sí, entiendo – asentía la mujer. – Wei, acompañe al doctor hasta la puerta por favor. Muchas gracias por su visita, nos estaremos viendo.

– Señora – recordó el hombre que estaba por retirarse – la joven no se ha estado alimentando muy bien, cuide que lo haga de ahora en adelante. – recomendó el doctor, Sakura escuchó como se marchaban algunos pasos y luego la puerta abrirse, cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida.

– Un nieto... – susurró la mujer que venía hacia Sakura. – un nieto ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Sakura decidió abrir los ojos, Yelan observó el rostro pálido de Sakura y sus dos esmeraldas entristecidos.

– ¿Qué... sucedió? – preguntó despacio desde la cama sin moverse aún.

– Te desmayaste, el doctor ya vino a verte, síntomas de pérdida – habló la mujer de forma seria, al ver que Sakura iba a levantarse de la cama alarmada, se acercó y la tomó de los hombros para que volviera a acostarse – Sakura, no te muevas, no debes esforzarte mucho, sólo descansa, el bebé está bien – agregó lo ultimo al ver que el par de esmeraldas temblaba.

– Lo siento... – se disculpó y volvió a acostarse, al menos su hijo estaba bien. Yelan negó con la cabeza.

– Sakura – la joven aludida alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de aquella mujer que tanto daño le había estado haciendo durante todos estos meses, aquellos ojos estaban en calma, no mostraba la frialdad que solía mostrar – ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – luego recordó: – Aquella visita al médico que hiciste hace un par de semanas atrás era por esto ¿Verdad? – preguntó la mujer sentándose en la silla que tenía al lado de la cama. – Sakura asintió en silencio.

– Quería que Shaoran fuera el primero de esta casa en saberlo. – murmuró desviando nuevamente la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerzas las sábanas. Luego de un silencio volvió a hablar: – ¿Qué dijo... el doctor? – Yelan suspiró y le contestó:

– Absoluto reposo, en estos meses que te queda de embarazo, estás muy delicada, te has alimentado mal, tas recibido muchas emociones fuerte. – Sakura se quedó callada. – Ahora mismo tienes un poco de gripe. Los tres primeros meses de embarazo son los más delicados, por favor, tienes que cuidarte más. – la mujer se levantó y dio media vuelta, Sakura la observó marcharse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Yelan detuvo a Wei, quien llevaba una bandeja de plata y sobre esta iba un vaso de agua y una pastilla recetada por el médico para Sakura:

– No le digas que Shaoran estará más tiempo fuera de casa. – ordenó con voz seria.

– Pero, Señora Yelan, Sakura se dará cuenta tarde o temprano – la mujer negó con la cabeza.

– Yo misma se lo diré en unos días más, cuando se encuentre mejor. – Wei asintió y tocó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de la joven enferma, tras escuchar el consentimiento de Sakura, entró.

– Debe tomarse su medicamento Señora Li – Wei dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se acercó para ayudar a Sakura a incorporarse sobre la cama, le acomodó la almohada y le entregó el vaso de agua y la pastilla. Vigiló que la joven se lo tomara y luego se retiró.

– Shaoran... – con el susurró de aquel nombre Sakura volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos para descansar, luego de un par de minutos se quedó dormida.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien... y aquí seguimos ¿Qué tal está quedando? Parece que no es una historia muy feliz ¿La madre de Shaoran habrá aceptado por fin a Sakura? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Su viaje tardará en concluir? ¿Cuánto? ¿Qué pasa realmente con Meiling? Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, los que he podido responder, los he respondido y los que no, van a continuación:

**Insisto: Por cada REVIEW que dejan, tipeo una letra (?)**

**Respuesta a algunos Reviews del capítulo anterior que no pude responder:**

**xXx: **Gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te haya agradado la historia XD!

**Rubi:** Gracias también por leer y comentar, ahaha... sí, está muy pesada la suegra, que feo vivir con alguien así :P.

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Lejos"_

(...)

– ¿Qué... sucede? – preguntó Sakura preocupada, aquella mujer no solía hacer lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos: venir a conversar con ella.

– Sakura, me temo que te tengo una mala noticia. – la joven se alarmó _¿Qué sucedía? ¿Tan mal estaba su hijo? ¿Algo pasó con su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Shaoran? ¿Era Shaoran? ¿Le sucedió algo?_ Muchas dudas invadieron su cabeza, se sintió de pronto mareada (...)


	4. Lejos

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 4:** "Lejos"

No estaba segura de porque se había despertado, quizás era la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas aun corridas iluminando la habitación o era que había dormido ya lo suficiente, pero aún así se sentía débil, estaba segura que podía seguir durmiendo, pero un sonido a su izquierda le dio la respuesta:

– Señora Li – era Wei quien la había despertado con el golpeteo de la puerta, miró a un costado, el despertador decía:

10:45 a.m.

– Adelante Wei, estoy despierta – contestó mientras trataba de incorporarse. El viejo mayordomo se había convertido en su niñera personal durante estos últimos dos días desde que se había adherido a la cama de su habitación por órdenes del doctor. Su pequeño resfriado parecía estar mejorando, quizás pronto podría levantarse de aquel aburrido lugar.

– Buenos días, aquí le traigo el desayuno. – el hombre entró y dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Sakura, lo sujetó con ambas manos para dejar que Wei acomodara mejor su almohada y un par de cojines más.

– Buenos días Wei y muchas gracias – Sakura sonrió, observó como el mayordomo salía de la habitación y luego regresaba con un paquete no excesivamente grande pero tampoco era pequeño.

– Prométame que se comerá toda la comida – advirtió antes el hombre de cabellos ya plateados debido a las canas, le sonrió amablemente a Sakura – y luego le entregaré este paquete que acaba de llegar de Japón, por correo. – la joven de ojos verdes dejó a medio camino la tostada que iba a ingerir y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

– ¿Japón? ¿Para mí? – su rostro se iluminó. – ¿De quién es? – el mayordomo movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro dando a entender un _"no"_

Sakura se rió, durante estos dos días había sido tratada como a una niña.

– La comida primero, ya sabe, toda, toda – Sakura se rindió y comenzó a comer.

Luego de unos minutos terminó el desayuno, Wei estuvo siempre a su lado acompañándola en silencio y vigilando que terminara con todo el desayuno, tras comprobar que estaba bien el viejo mayordomo se retiró dejándole el paquete sobre el regazo. Cuando iba ya en la puerta agregó:

– Cualquier cosa me llama – Sakura asintió y con una respetuosa reverencia Wei finalmente se retiró.

La joven de ojos verdes miró la caja de cartón forrada en cinta adhesiva ¡Provenía de Japón! observó el remitente:

– ¿Tomoyo? – murmuró y enseguida sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio que había en la habitación, abrió unos de sus cajones y encontró un abrecartas, volvió a su cama y sobre esta tomó el paquete y enterró el objeto de metal en una de las orillas y empezó a romper la cinta adhesiva que lo mantenía sellado.

Tras abrirlo dejó el abrecartas en la mesita de noche, observó su interior, lo primero que vio fue varios sobres:

– Son cartas... – Sakura las sacó y vio cada uno de sus remitentes - ¡Este es de Touya! ¡Papá también me escribió una! ¡Mis amigas! – Que agradable sorpresa, pensó Sakura, luego tomó una especialmente gruesa – ¡Tomoyo! – ya no aguantaba las ganas de abrirlos y leer cada uno de ellos, pero decidió sacar todas las cosas de la caja primero, entonces dejó los sobres a un lado y continuó con su labor:

Extrajo un muñeco de felpa, era de un color amarillo brillante, tenía la cabeza bastante grande y una cola peluda.

– ¿Qué... es esto? – se preguntó observando la criatura alada, sí, tenía también un par de pequeñas alas de color blanco en la espalda. Sakura dejó el muñeco a un lado y siguió sacando las cosas de la caja – ¡Mis dulces favoritos! – Exclamó – Hace tiempo que no las comía – era una caja con letras japonesas y llamativos colores. – _Es verdad_ – pensó – _hace tiempo que no pruebo comida japonesa_ – la joven de ojos verdes se relamió los labios, le entraron unos antojos enormes de algo japonés, quizás luego bajaría para el almuerzo a la cocina a ver si se podía preparar algo.

Volvió a la caja y de ellos extrajo varias prendas diminutas de distintos colores:

– ¡Esto es adorable! – abrazó una de las pequeñas prendas y luego la dejó a un lado junto a las otras.

Posteriormente volvió a revisar la caja y extrajo un par de regalos más. Luego de vaciar todas las cosas sobre la cama, dejó en el piso la caja en el cual estas habían venido, volvió su atención a las cartas, estaba ansiosa por leerlos pero no tenía prisa, tenía todo el día para hacerlo y aún era temprano, decidió abrir primero el de su padre:

_Querida Sakura:_

La joven esbozó una suave sonrisa al ver la letra de su padre.

_Me pregunto si estarás bien, si estás comiendo como se debe__ ¿Te has adaptado a la comida china? Si se preocupan por ti, si te están brindando el cariño y el amor que te mereces. _

La joven suspiró, hasta hace unos días las respuestas de todas aquellas dudas de su padre habría sido un: _'no'_ cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego volvió a abrirlos para continuar con la lectura:

_Por acá estamos todos muy bien y te extrañamos, pero no te debes de preocupar, disfruta tu nueva vida de mujer casada, eres libre de hacer lo que tu quieras, has crecido, debo aceptar aquello, pero para mí siempre serás mi niña pequeña y tu lo sabes muy bien, nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar._

Sakura esbozó otra sonrisa más, que daría en estos momentos por tener a su padre frente a ella y darle un abrazo.

_Tomoyo nos pidió a todos que te escribiéramos una carta, como esta sería la primera vez que no celebramos tu cumpleaños aquí, junto a tu familia y tus amigos más cercanos, pensamos que esta sería una bonita sorpresa._

Sakura se cubrió la boca con una mano, era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, su propio cumpleaños, miró hacia el calendario sobre el escritorio tachado con varias cruces, aún faltaba unos días más para el primero de abril, así que el paquete había llegado antes. En cuatro días más llegaría Shaoran, su corazón dio un brinco, el mes separado de él había durado una eternidad y parecía no terminar nunca pero al fin estaba acabando. Continuó leyendo:

_Estoy seguro que esos dulces que te mandé te gustarán, me imagino que allá en Hong Kong no has tenido la oportunidad de volver a probarlas._

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas, así que la caja de colores llamativos y letras japonesas se las había mandado su padre.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! Recuerda que si quieres, esta siempre será tu casa y eres bi__envenida para cuando quieras._

_Con amor,_

_Kinomoto Fujitaka._

Sakura leyó el nombre de su padre y bajó la carta, la dobló con cuidado, lo extrañaba y este aún no sabía que iba a ser abuelo, metió la hoja en el sobre que venía y tomó otra, con cuidado la abrió y leyó las primeras y únicas líneas:

_Hola, monstruo:_

_Sayako y el pequeño Tsuki te mandan saludos y te desean un Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que estés bien, dile de mi parte al mocoso que si te hace sufrir, iré personalmente a partirle la cara._

_Si no fuera por Tomoyo, quizás no te hubiera escrito una carta tan larga._

_Adiós,_

_Tu querido hermano,_

_Kinomoto Touya._

_P.D: La cadena va de mi parte, era de mamá, espero que lo cuides, monstruo, tanto como te debes de cuidar a ti misma._

Sakura arrugó la carta y la lanzó lejos:

– ¡Qué dejes de llamarme monstruo! – Dejó escapar un bufido, su hermano definitivamente no maduraba – Y aquel _mocoso_ se llama Shaoran – exclamó contra la bola de papel al otro lado de la habitación como si realmente fuera su hermano quien estuviera ahí de pie frente a ella sonriéndole ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos!

Se rió de su tontera _¿Gritándole a un papel?_ Buscó de entre todas las cosa que tenía esparcidas en la cama y observó una pequeña caja cuadrada aterciopelada de color negro, la abrió y ahí estaba la cadena que mencionaba su hermano, se lo colocó y alzó su muñeca para apreciar su belleza.

Era verdad, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan alegre, tomó los siguientes sobres y los leyó, eran de sus amigas de la universidad: Miharu Chiharu y Sasaki Rika. Ambas le habían obsequiado algo distinto: un pequeño broche con forma de flor de cerezo y un set de velas aromáticas; por último tomó el sobre más grueso, era de su mejor amiga: Tomoyo.

_Amiga Sakura:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? La última vez que hablamos por teléfono tuve que colgarte sin que termináramos de hablar y yo sé que hay muchas cosas que querías decirme – sí Sakura, te conozco muy bien y el tono de tu voz lo decía todo – pero por circunstancias de fuerza mayor (ya sabes, estas niñas no paran de llamar tu atención: Nadeshiko y Nagisa) no has podido contarme. Por eso mismo, espero que estés muy bien y te guste mi sorpresa, quise dedicarte algo especial para el día de tu nacimiento hace veinticuatro años._

_¡No sabes cuanto te echo de menos! Verte alegre a ti, es alegría para mi también. Bien sabes que ambas, a pesar de que nuestros caminos se separaron un poco luego de la escuela, fuimos siempre muy unidas, tanto en las malas como en las buenas... ¡Sakura! ¡No olvides que no importa que tan "distante" estemos físicamente, nuestros corazones seguirán unidos! Eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar jamás, te quiero demasiado y sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil de tu vida, pero acá estoy, siempre contigo, apoyándote en todo momento ¡Más te vale no olvidar lo que te digo! Me enojaré contigo si lo haces._

_Bueno, antes de empezar con todo lo que te quiero decir, déjame contarte un poco de lo que ha pasado aquí, me imagino que quieres saber muchas cosas, porque algo me dice que no visitarás Japón dentro de un buen tiempo, no sé como puedo decírtelo (escribírtelo en este caso) con tanta seguridad, sólo te puedo decir que es un presentimiento que he tenido en estos últimos días desde que colgamos ¿No me he equivocado verdad?_

_¡Sayako está nuevamente embarazada! Sí Sakura, tendrás otro sobrinito o quizás sea una sobrinita ahora, hace poco nos enteramos, Tsuki no para de decir que desea que sea una hermanita para cuidarla y protegerla como toda una reina. Se parece tanto a tu hermano y no sólo me refiero al físico ¡Su carácter es igual! Creo que si resulta ser una niña será una Sakura versión miniatura, quizás que apodos le invente Tsuki a su hermanita: ¿Monstruo? Ja, ja, ja..._

_¿Recuerdas que te conté hace unos meses atrás que Eriol y yo decidimos tomar los negocios de mamá? Pues déjame contarte que la empresa de juguetes Daidouji ha alcanzado una muy buena posición en el mercado, mucho mejor que la de antes, con Eriol estamos pensando en ampliarla, llevarla a su país natal: Londres; el proyecto recién se está planteando, aún hay mucho trabajo por delante, así que deséame suerte, ojalá se pueda lograr algo interesante. _

_Hablando de la empresa de juguetes Daidouji, me imagino que notaste ya a Kero, sí, así se llama ese muñeco alado de color amarillo, con su enorme cabeza redonda y cola peluda, es el nuevo diseño que hemos creado para los niños, aún no está a la venta ¡Eres la primera en todo el mundo que posee uno! Será un regalo para tu bebé ¿Qué te parece? Se transformará en su guardián desde antes de nacer. _

_Supongo que a estas alturas también habrás notado todas esas ropitas de bebé que te envié, estoy casi segura que aún no has salido a hacer las compras, así que me tomé la molestia de hacerlo por ti, no es mucho lo que compré, porque no me gustaría quitarte ese privilegio de salir un día libre con tu amado Shaoran al centro comercial y elegir por tu propia cuenta las prendas de vestir que modelará esa nueva criturita que llevas dentro de ti y que crece día a día, más y más. Por cierto, si te fijas bien, el pijama con forma de conejito de color verde lo hice yo misma ¡Sí Sakura! Diseñé yo ese traje, así que, cuando nazca... ¡Me gustaría que le sacaras una foto con eso puesto y me la enviaras! Estoy segura de que se verá ¡Divino!_

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que te hayan gustado los obsequios de todos: del señor Kinomoto, tu padre; de tu hermano Touya y su familia; de tus amigas y los míos._

_Espero también que Shaoran regrese pronto a tu lado y puedas darle esa hermosa noticia, seguro que se sentirá el hombre más feliz de la tierra (según Eriol: experiencia propia), también deseo con todo mi corazón de que su madre ¿Yelan me dijiste que se llamaba? Te acepte finalmente como su esposa ¡Por Dios Sakura! ¿Cómo puede odiarte esa mujer si tú eres una joven encantadora? Si pudiera... cachetearía a esa mujer para ver si con eso despierta de una buena vez y se de cuenta de que su hijo no pudo haber elegido una mejor mujer, esposa, amiga y compañera para el resto de su vida._

_Disculpa Sakura, pero creo que dejaré la carta hasta acá, siento un olor a quemado desde la cocina ¡Olvidé el queque que estaba haciendo! ¡Cielos! Si se está quemando no sé que sigo haciendo acá aún escribiéndote..._

_Un caso perdido, no pude salvarlo, los cocineros junto con el resto de la servidumbre tienen los domingos como día libre. Eriol se está deshaciendo de los restos carbonizados, tendré que empezar de nuevo. _

_Me despido con un gran beso,_

_Daidouji Tomoyo._

_P.D.: Te adjuntó algunas fotos de Nagisa y Nadeshiko, creí que te gustaría conocerlas, aunque sea sólo por fotos, también de tu familia, eso incluye al señor Fujitaka y a la familia de tu hermano, Eriol y yo también aparecemos en algunas, no son muchas, pero espero que te gusten._

Sakura, sacó las fotos y las miró, eran preciosas las gemelas, las dos tan iguales físicamente, heredaron el cabello oscuro de su padre y los ojos amatistas de su madre, luego observó las fotos de su familia: su sobrino, era igual a Touya. Observó a Tomoyo, estaba como siempre, elegante y alegre con su esposo Eriol. Su padre seguía con esa amable sonrisa y esos anteojos. Volvió a mirar la carta por encima y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía:

– Muchas gracias Tomoyo, definitivamente... ¿Qué haría sin ti? – dobló las hojas y volvió a meterlas en el sobre. Las fotografías las dejó en el cajón de su mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama, en la cabecera. El golpeteo de la puerta hizo que girara su rostro. – ¿Si?

– Soy yo, señora Sakura Li – contestó una voz masculina ya conocida y familiar para Sakura.

– Adelante Wei, puedes pasar – contestó desde el lecho mientras ordenaba un poco lo que tenía desparramado. La puerta se abrió con calma.

– Me imaginé que podría estar aburrida, así que le traje algunos libros y revistas por si quiere leer – Wei se acercó y al ver el desorden sonrió – ¿Quiere que le ayude a ordenar? – la joven asintió y le entregó la ropa de bebé que le envió Tomoyo.

– Ponga... estas en la cómoda de allá por favor – sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor, el mayordomo obedeció – en el último cajón por favor, gracias, así está bien.

Luego de dejar todo en orden, Wei se retiró con lo que quedó de la caja en donde venían los obsequios:

– Espera Wei – el viejo mayordomo se giró y observó atenta a Sakura – ehm... yo... tengo... ganas... – con su dedo índice se rascó la barbilla y luego continuó algo sonrojada – tengo ganas de comer comida... japonesa.

Wei sonrió:

– Me temo señorita que acá no tenemos chef que sepa preparar comida japonesa. – Sakura no se desilusionó, es mas, la idea parecía animarle mucho más.

– No se preocupe Wei, en Japón, yo solía cocinar en casa – sonrió observando el viejo rostro del hombre de pie aun en la puerta. – mi padre nos enseñó, a mi hermano y a mi.

– Pues... el doctor dijo que no se podía esforzar mucho, no sé si sea buena idea dejar que baje a la cocina. – meditó el viejo.

– Oh... vamos Wei, por favor – Sakura miró con ojos brillantes a hombre de cabellos canoso para convencerlo. – Por favor... – Sakura vio como el viejo mayordomo parecía pensativo.

– ¿Qué le parece si lo consulto con el doctor esta tarde? – le explicó a Sakura observando su reloj – luego del almuerzo – aclaró – si este concede el permiso, bajaremos a la cocina para que usted prepare la cena ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió encantada.

--

Ahí estaban, de pie en la entrada de la casa Li de paredes blancas y techo azul, cuatro mujeres de buen porte, con sus trajes chinos y sus respectivos hijos. La madre de estas las saludó con una suave sonrisa y las cuatros avanzaron aun cuchicheando entre ellas con sus hijos en brazos por ser aun muy pequeños y otros de la mano pues ya eran mayores. El hermano menor de aquellas cuatro mujeres estaba de pie junto a su madre a unos pasos detrás con su esposa. Al acercarse más las cuatro mujeres de cabellos castaños se detuvieron frente a Sakura:

– Xiao Lang ¿Ella es la japonesa con la que te casaste? – preguntó la que parecía ser la mayor de las cuatro, observó a la joven esposa de su hermano de pies a cabeza, su hijo estaba detrás de ella, tendría unos seis o siete años, por lo que Sakura pudo notar al ojo.

– Su nombre es Sakura, Shiefa – contestó el joven con seriedad a su hermana, la mujer tenía el cabello largo, estos llegaban hasta cerca de su cintura. El joven castaño de ojos marrones ambarinos miró a Sakura suavizando sus gestos que sorprendió a su hermana por unos instantes.

Sakura estaba algo ruborizada pues se sentía un poco intimidada, las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran eran hermosas. En aquel momento la señora Yelan Li giró y entró a la casa, el resto de las jóvenes la siguieron con sus hijos sin dejar de echar una última mirada a la mujer de su pequeño y único hermano, no dejaron de hablar entre ellas y comentar la situación:

– Yo siempre pensé que Xiao Lang iba a terminar casado con... – Sakura levantó la vista y fijó su atención en una de las hermanas de su esposo que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, tenía el cabello corto y liso, estos llegaban hasta sus hombros. No pudo escuchar el nombre pues el llanto del bebé que llevaba en brazos había opacado su voz, la madre intentó tranquilizar a su bebé meciéndolo. – Tranquilo, tranquilo... – le murmuraba con cariño.

– Futie, no digas eso en voz alta, en presencia de... – Sakura notó como la mirada de ambas se cruzaron, la mujer tenía el cabello largo, pero no tanto como Shiefa, estos le llegaban hasta unos centímetros más debajo de los hombros. La mujer bajó su voz convirtiéndolo casi en un susurro, las cuatro ya atravesaban el umbral de la puerta. Sakura no pudo escuchar lo que decían.

Cuando entraron, Futie se disculpó y avanzó hacia los dormitorios, su bebé aun seguía llorando. Wei, con la ayuda de algunos criados, servían un trozo de pastel y una taza de té a todos los presentes, los niños comían con alegría y se servían jugo natural.

– ¿Cómo ha estado tu marido? Faren – preguntó Yelan tras sorber un poco de té. La aludida giró su rostro en dirección a su madre tras limpiarle la boca a su hija de 6 años lleno de pastel.

– Oh, bien muy bien, de viaje en Beijing – respondió. Sakura la observó mejor, tenía el cabello corto a los lados, por encima de las orejas, pero luego notó que era largo por detrás, sujeto en su nuca con una fina cinta que hacía juego con su traje – vuelve la próxima semana. – la madre de esta asintió.

– ¿Así que tu nombre es Sakura? – preguntó Futie, en aquellos momento llegaba al salón sin su bebé. Sakura se giró, la observó y asintió.

– Kinomoto Sakura. – contestó, de pronto Shaoran la detuvo tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos en los dedos de ella.

– Ahora que estamos todos, haré las presentaciones correspondientes – habló Shaoran. – Li Sakura, mi esposa, ella... – indicó al a mujer que estaba frente a él – es mi hermana mayor: Shiefa – la mujer agachó levemente su cabeza, era la mujer que había preguntado por ella en la entrada de la casa, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura. – La que está a su lado es Feimei – Sakura notó que era la joven que se había dirigido a la mujer llamada Futie en la entrada de la casa para pedirle discreción, sus cabellos también eran largos pero estos sólo llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. – La que sigue es Faren – la joven le sonrió a Sakura mientras limpiaba de nuevo la boca de su hija manchada de pastel. – la que acaba de llegar es Futie, la menor de las cuatro – la mujer tan solo agachó la cabeza a modo de saludos mientras tomaba asiento cerca de su madre.

– ¿Y que edad tienes? – Preguntó Feimei. – ¡Te ves tan joven!

– Ehm... veintitres – contestó algo tímida.

– ¡Te ves mucho menor! – contestó Faren esta vez mientras ayudaba a su hija a comer pastel.

Yelan tras terminar su té se retiró del salón, acompañado del viejo mayordomo Wei, dejando a las hermanas de Shaoran junto con Sakura. Los niños también se retiraron para ir a jugar, pero aprovecharon de llevarse a su tío para que los acompañara:

– Vamos... tío, queremos que nos acompañes. – El hijo de Shiefa y la pequeña de Faren insistían con ojitos de perrito triste que su tío Xiao Lang los acompañara cada uno agarrado de uno de los brazos del hombre. Shaoran no sabía si ir y dejar a Sakura sola con sus hermanas o quedarse acompañándola, buscó la repuesta en los ojos de su mujer.

– Ve Shaoran, estaré bien – le contestó en un susurro y una sonrisa, él asintió y depositó un beso en la frente de ella, luego de eso se puso de pie y fue arrastrado por ambos niños hacia el jardín.

La habitación, sin la presencia de los pequeños, quedó en silencio. Las cuatro hermanas se miraron entre si. Sakura tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco de su contenido aún tibio.

– ¿Cómo conociste a Xiao Lang? – preguntó Shiefa interesada.

– ¿A qué te dedicabas? – Preguntó Futie.

– ¿Tienes _hermanos_ verdad? – preguntó Feimei, ella aún no se casaba.

– ¡Feimei! No puedo creer que estés tan desesperada – exclamó Faren.

– ¿Qué? – se quejó. – ¡Me estoy volviendo vieja! Y me encantaría ser madre como ustedes – Sakura se rió.

– Pero tienes al doctor Tsukishiro loquito por ti, Feimei. – recordó Shiefa.

– ¡Estas loca! – exclamó acalorada Feimei, se acomodó el cabello largo detrás de las orejas y fijó su atención en la esposa de su hermano pequeño. – No estamos acá para hablar de mí, estamos por Sakura.

La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, dejó la taza de té segura en la mesa y levantó la vista de color esmeralda para observar cuatro pares de ojos fijos en ella, todas con el ceño levemente fruncido, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_:

– Kinomoto – comenzó Futie, desde que se habían visto por primera vez, afuera de la mansión Li, Sakura había notado un cierto rechazo en su mirada hacia ella, muy parecido a lo que Yelan Li le hacía sentir. – Madre nos ha dicho que no eres digna de nuestro hermano. – Sakura tragó pesado.

– Ahora que estamos sólo entre mujeres – continuó Shiefa, miró a sus hermanas y luego a Sakura – queremos dejarte bien en claro algunos puntos.

– No comprendo... que quieren decir... – susurró la joven de ojos verdes.

– Li Xiao Lang es el _único_ descendiente _varón_ de la familia Li. – contestó Faren tranquila sirviéndose un poco de su pastel. – me imagino que ya sabes sobre lo _importante_ que es para nosotros eso.

– Queremos lo mejor para él. – colaboró Feimei quien bebía un poco de su té, iba a agregar algo más pero la joven de cabellos cortos, sobre los hombros, continuó levantándose de su asiento con los puños apretados:

– ¡Xiao Lang _nunca_ será feliz contigo! – exclamó sorprendiendo a Sakura, esta sintió que la boca del estómago se le apretaba y dejó el pastel en su lugar. – No conoces nada de su vida, no conoces ninguna de sus responsabilidades como heredero de los Li ¿Eres capaz de ayudarlo en el trabajo? ¿Puedes comportarte como una fina dama de la alta sociedad? ¿Podrás soportar esta vida de grandes responsabilidades como la mujer de un Li? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho nuestra Madre?

– Tú vienes de una familia pobre – meditó Shiefa – seguramente tras saber que Xiao Lang era heredero de tan grande fortuna...

– ¡Basta! – Sakura se colocó de pie – es verdad que vengo de una familia _humilde_ – no iba a aceptar que ofendieran el esfuerzo de su padre durante todos estos años para que ella y su hermano crecieran y tuvieran la vida que tenían, nunca les faltó nada. – y no por eso me enamoré de Shaoran, si están insinuando que lo hice por su dinero ¡Están muy equivocadas! Al igual que su madre, _no_ me conocen.

– Aún así, no estás a la altura de Xiao Lang. – agregó Faren. – estropeaste el futuro de nuestro hermano al aparecer en su vida. – se colocó de pie junto con Shiefa y ambas salieron del salón.

– Kinomoto – Futie la llamó – si realmente amas a Xiao Lang, será mejor que te alejes de él, no estorbes. – siguió a sus hermanas que ya habían salido del lugar.

– Sakura – era Feimei, la joven de ojos verdes no sabía que decir, no había entendido del todo aquel repentino cambio de actitud de las hermanas de su marido, se habían vuelto de la nada tan frías y agresivas, como Yelan, le habían dicho cosas horribles, cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender del todo. – Sakura – Feimei la volvió a llamar.

– Ah... – alcanzó a decir como respuesta.

– Es verdad que no te conocemos, pero por el bien de nuestro hermano seremos capaces de todo y como hijas de esta familia, siempre apoyaremos las decisiones de nuestra madre, _siempre_ – después de colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Sakura se marchó también del lugar.

--

El doctor de la familia vino aquella tarde, después del almuerzo, hasta la mansión Li para examinar a la joven, ordenes de Yelan tras la petición de Wei, y por su semblante Sakura pudo adivinar que todo parecía estar mejorando.

– Bien, según los resultados de los últimos exámenes que le hicimos seguiremos con las mismas tabletas de calcio y hierro – contestó el médico de la familia, un hombre de rostro redondo por la gordura, calvo y bajo. Sakura lo miraba y esperaba que Shaoran no se pareciera a aquel hombre cuando envejeciera.

– Sí – contestó la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Es posible que pueda levantarme de esta cama? – preguntó esperanzada. El médico meditó.

– Creo que lo peor aún no ha pasado – Sakura apagó su sonrisa y bajó la vista – veamos llevas casi doce semanas de embarazo, si en cuatro semanas más tu situación mejora, podrás levantarte de la cama sólo para dar unos paseos ligeros, por ejemplo, podrás bajar al hermoso jardín que tienen atrás y caminar su media hora diaria como máximo.

– ¿Podré bajar a cocinar? – preguntó sorprendiendo al doctor, el profesional se giró y observó a Yelan. La mujer permaneció en silencio y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Volvió a mirar a su paciente.

– Lo que pasa es que a la señora se le ha antojado unos platillos de su país de origen que hace un tiempo no ha tenido la oportunidad de probarlos. – contestó Wei. Sakura asintió algo avergonzada.

– Pero pueden mandar a pedir la comida de algún restaurante, hay muchos en Hong Kong que se dedican a ofrecer comida de distintos países del mundo – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

– No es lo mismo – parecía una niña mimada.

– Bien yo me retiro – dijo el médico mirando la hora – tengo más pacientes que atender, nos veremos dentro de un mes. – contestó, Yelan y Wei lo acompañaron. – les recomiendo que fijen un día para llevarla al consultorio y realizarle algunas ecografías.

Sakura se quedó sola nuevamente en su habitación, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio para tomar el calendario con varios días tachados y un bolígrafo. Luego de eso volvió a su lecho y se cubrió con las sábanas.

– Tan sólo cuatro días más... – murmuró en medio del silencio, pero este fue roto por el llamado de la puerta. – Adelante... – tras ver quien se asomaba por detrás de la puerta se sorprendió – señora Yelan Li.

– ¿No te molesta que pase verdad? – le preguntó con calma, Sakura negó con la cabeza indicando que no le molestaba en absoluto. La mujer entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, luego tomó una silla que había en la habitación frente al escritorio y la ubicó al lado de la cama de la joven.

– ¿Qué... sucede? – preguntó Sakura preocupada, aquella mujer no solía hacer lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos: venir a conversar con ella.

– Sakura, me temo que te tengo una mala noticia. – la joven se alarmó _¿Qué sucedía? ¿Tan mal estaba su hijo? ¿Algo pasó con su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Shaoran? ¿Era Shaoran? ¿Le sucedió algo?_ Muchas dudas invadieron su cabeza, se sintió de pronto mareada. La mujer pudo notarlo así que agregó rápidamente – No es nada grave, Sakura, no debes preocuparte tanto.

– Dígame rápido que pasa. – la joven de ojos verdes sujetaba con fuerzas el calendario, Yelan pudo notarlo.

– ¿Estás contando los días que faltan para su regreso? – Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y observó lo que tenía en la mano, su mirada se centró en el número 31 del mes de marzo de aquel año, notó que estaba encerrado en un corazón, ese día llegaba su querido Shaoran, la joven asintió con la cabeza. – Me temo que... – luego de hacer una breve pausa siguió – ...tendrás que _correr _ese corazón.

– ¿Qué?

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Pobre Sakura! ¡Parece que Shaoran no podrá regresar a tiempo para su cumpleaños! ¿Soy muy cruel con ella?

**¡Y otra vez! Por cada REVIEW que dejan, tipeo una letra (?)**

**Respuesta a algunos Reviews del capítulo anterior que no pude responder:**

**Mel: **Gracias por leer y comentar ¿Enserio te recuerda a tu suegra? Debe de ser muy complicado tratar con alguien así... ¡¿Y me dices que es peor?! Que miedo ahahaha... XD!

**r****ubi:** Gracias por seguir leyendo :D!!

**p****aina:** Gracias también por leer.

**sakurayshaoran:** Aww... gracias por comentar y leer me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, fue como lindo leer tu review XD!

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Temores"_

(...)

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la joven castaña – ¿Por qué Shaoran no volverá?

La mujer no respondió, sólo entrecerró levemente sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué me hace esto? – Sakura se afirmó del marco de la puerta y negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de observar los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer. – ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que, al saber que le iba a dar un hijo a Shaoran... usted me había empezado a apreciar (...)


	5. Temores

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 5:** "Temores"

Aquella mujer alta, de cabellos negros y lisos, sujetos en lo alto de su cabeza se levantó de la silla, el tradicional traje chino que solía ocupar ondeó al compás de la brisa que se formó por el movimiento, caminó con esa elegancia y ese respeto que siempre la había caracterizado hacia la entrada de aquella alcoba, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sin voltear su rostro cerró por unos instantes sus ojos oscuros, esperando que la joven que permanecía aún en el interior, sobre el lecho matrimonial, pronunciara alguna otra palabra, pero tras no percibir más sonidos, decidió marcharse definitivamente.

Sakura apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus puños, aún no podía asimilar lo que aquella mujer le había dicho:

– ¿Estás contando los días que faltan para su regreso? – Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y observó lo que tenía en la mano, su mirada se centró en el número 31 del mes de marzo de aquel año, notó que estaba encerrado en un corazón, ese día llegaba su querido Shaoran, la joven asintió con la cabeza. – Me temo que... – luego de hacer una breve pausa siguió – ...tendrás que correr ese corazón.

– _Shaoran... no volverá_ – pensó aún en su cama, sus pupilas temblaban, su cuerpo también. – _No volverá... ¿Por qué?_

Levantó su vista pero no encontró a nadie, sólo vio como la puerta de su habitación comenzaba a cerrarse, corrió las sábanas que cubría sus piernas y se levantó tirando el calendario a un lado, con los pies descalzos caminó hacia la puerta a pasos rápidos y abrió de golpe esta que aún no cerraba. Ahí vio a su suegra de pie, observándola con el rostro serio y frío.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la joven castaña – ¿Por qué Shaoran no volverá?

La mujer no respondió, sólo entrecerró levemente sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué me hace esto? – Sakura se afirmó del marco de la puerta y negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de observar los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer. – ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que, al saber que le iba a dar un hijo a Shaoran... usted me había empezado a apreciar – murmuró recordando los días de atención que había recibido, el haber empezado a llamarla al fin por su nombre: _Sakura_, y no su apellido de soltera. Las visitas del doctor exigidas por ella misma, por aquella mujer que ahora parecía volver a ser de hielo.

Yelan no respondió, siguió observándola en silencio.

– ¡Respóndame! – gritó Sakura.

– Será mejor que te tranquilices y vuelvas a la cama, el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposo – la mujer dio por terminada la conversación y decidió marcharse. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta.

– ¡Si usted no me dirá nada! – exclamó perdiendo definitivamente ya la poca calma que le quedaba. – Iré yo misma a buscar a Shaoran, le pediré que me explique todo.

Sakura apartó a la mujer y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras para salir de casa, Yelan intentó detenerla así que corrió detrás de ella.

– ¡Kinomoto Sakura! – exclamó la mujer con voz dura esperando detenerla, pero Sakura que ya iba en las escaleras se asustó y resbaló en el primer escalón que iba a pisar con los pies descalzos.

Varios golpes se oyeron en aquella área de la casa, los criados, alertados por el inusual ruido, corrieron para ver lo que sucedía.

--

Aquella mañana, era el comienzo del primer día de las esperadas vacaciones de verano. La joven de cabellos castaños, aun revueltos en su cabeza, pues recién despertaba, abrió la ventana de su habitación y recibió la fresca brisa matutina, el sonido de los grillos y los rayos solares tibios.

– ¡Que bien siente! – exclamó alargando la última palabra mientras se estiraba apretando los ojos. – Hoy será un excelente día.

La joven abrió sus ojos de color verde y luego fue en busca de la ropa para aquel agradable día: Una falda de color blanco y una camiseta de tirantes verde pastel con un estampado en la parte delantera.

Miró hacia la cabecera de su cama desecha y observó el despertador:

9:27 a.m.

– ¡Ya casi son las nueve y media! – Exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡Tomoyo y los demás llegan en media hora!

La joven llegó hasta la puerta del baño pero no logró abrirla:

– ¿Hermano? – Preguntó golpeándola – Apresúrate por favor que se me hace tarde.

La puerta se abrió, un vapor tibio salió de ella y apareció un joven de cabellos oscuros húmedos y sobre esta una toalla, el torso descubierto aún mojado y más abajo, a la altura de las caderas, empezaba la toalla que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

– Hermano sale luego, tengo que ducharme yo también – Empujó al joven y entro ella cerrando la puerta.

– Monstruo – la llamó y la puerta volvió a abrirse asomándose de ella sólo una mano femenina.

– Sí lo sé, la toalla, ya dame una seca – la mano se agitó para apurar el proceso y su hermano le buscó una. – ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?

Touya notó los ojos de color verde de su hermana, heredados de su madre, observarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido. El joven de estatura alta y piel morena sólo se encogió de hombros y se marchó. La puerta del baño se cerró con un golpe fuerte.

– Touya... – era su padre desde la cocina – ¿Aún continúas molestando a Sakura? – el aludido sólo esbozó una sonrisa y entró en su habitación, iba a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de su padre, Sayako aun dormía.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura bajó de su alcoba, ya arreglada: su cabello largo cepillado, algo de maquillaje, con ropa limpia y una cartera pequeña.

– ¡Buenos días mamá! – saludó como de costumbre a una fotografía que estaba en el comedor y tras ver a su padre salir de la cocina con su desayuno también lo saludó: – Buenos días papá.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Sakura tomó una tostada y se levantó de la mesa para ir a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días! Querida Sakura – saludó una joven de cabellos negros y largos, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, dos pares de brillantes gemas de color azul violáceo.

– ¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! ¡Li! – Saludó a todos los que venían a buscarla.

– Buenos días – saludó Eriol.

– Buenos días, Kinomoto – saludó el joven castaño algo tímido.

– Pasen. – los invitó la joven de ojos verdes algo sonrojada luego de escuchar la voz del joven de ojos dorados, abrió más la puerta principal de la casa y los tres amigos pasaron.

– Buenos días señor Kinomoto – saludaron los tres recién llegados. El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta al saludo y volvió a retirarse a la cocina.

– Mocoso, será mejor que cuides bien a mi hermana. – era el mayor de los Kinomoto, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una tostada y luego avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa para colocarse el calzado. Shaoran frunció el ceño.

– ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Sakura – su nombre es Li Shaoran.

– Touya ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó el dueño de la casa desde la entrada de la cocina, luego se acercó a la puerta. – Toma – le entregó una lista a su hijo mayor.

– ¿Qué es papá? – preguntó levantándose ya y revisando que sus zapatillas estuvieran bien puestos mientras recibía el papel.

– ¿Puedes comprarme estas cosas para el almuerzo? – Touya asintió y luego ese retiró despidiéndose.

– Bien, creo que nosotros también nos vamos – comentó el joven con gafas.

– ¿Ya estás lista Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo observando a su amiga.

– ¡Oh! Sí, claro que sí Tomoyo. – corrió a tomar la cartera que había dejado en el comedor y todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Los cuatro se despidieron del señor Kinomoto, era una mañana hermosa, se subieron al auto de Eriol: Tomoyo en el asiento del copiloto, Li y Kinomoto atrás y Eriol en el volante. Se dirigieron al Parque de Diversiones, como días antes Tomoyo había planeado e invitado:

– ¡Sakura! Es para ti – le gritó su padre desde el primer piso de la casa. La joven aludida bajó corriendo las escaleras saltando los últimos dos escalones, avanzó a pasos rápidos y tomó el teléfono de las manos de su padre.

– ¡Tomoyo! – contestó la joven de ojos verdes en la sala de la casa, algo agitada, con el auricular en una oreja mientras veía como su padre volvía a retirarse. – ¿Cómo estás?

– _¿Esperabas otra llamada? _– preguntó la joven desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– ¿A... qué te refieres Tomoyo? – respondió con una pregunta algo nerviosa, de pronto sintió que hacía mucho calor en la casa.

– _No me respondas con una pregunta Sakura, te conozco muy bien_ – rió desde el otro lado – _¿Esperabas una llamada de Li?_ – había dado en el clavo.

– No es de tu incumbencia, Tomoyo – se sentó en el sofá y continuó – dime... ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

– _Sakura, tengo entradas para el nuevo Parque de Diversiones, ese que abrió hace unas semanas atrás ¿Lo recuerdas?_

– Sí, si lo recuerdo – recordaba el comercial que había visto en la televisión.

– _Bueno, a mi madre le regalaron cuatro entradas gratis hace unos días, unos conocidos de ella, ya sabes... y esta mañana decidió dármelas para que invitara a quien quiera ¿Qué te parece ir juntas?_ – preguntó ansiosa.

– ¡Me encantaría ir! – exclamó emocionada.

– _Las entradas vencen este fin de semana_ – agregó Tomoyo.

– Pasado mañana es mi último día de clases – meditó la joven castaña – claro que podemos ir este fin de semana.

– _Entonces todo está bien_ – contestó Tomoyo – _Ya invité a Eriol y a Li._

– ¿A Li? – preguntó nerviosa.

– _¿Qué pasa Sakura?_ – Preguntó – _Es verdad, nunca me respondiste ¿Esperabas una llamada de Li, verdad?_

– ¡Tomoyo! – La joven de ojos verdes sonrió nerviosa – ya no insistas... no sé que me pasa – murmuró mas bien para sí misma que para su amiga.

– _¿Sakura?_ – preguntó la joven de ojos amatistas de forma sospechosa desde el otro lado de la línea. – _Yo sé que te pasa._

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Sakura nerviosa – ¿Tú sabes? ¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo? ¿Sabes? Es tarde ya, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre a hacer la cena, será mejor que colguemos. Adiós.

– _¡Espera Sakura!_ – pero la línea ya se había cortado.

Ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de Li, debía admitirlo, era increíblemente guapo, levantó su mirada de forma tímida para observarlo en secreto, sin que este se diera cuenta: Ese cabello castaño oscuro revuelto, la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla abierta del vehículo mecía cada pelo de color chocolate, esos ojos marrones, con destellos dorados, eran tan dulces como la miel, especialmente cuando la miraba... cuando la miraba, la estaba mirando ¡También estaba mirándola! ¿Desde cuándo? La joven de ojos jade desvió la mirada sonrojada y observó los diversos edificios que pasaban en la calle a medida que avanzaban. Su corazón se aceleró.

– Sakura – la joven aludida se sobresaltó. – ¿Sakura? – preguntó nuevamente Tomoyo.

– ¡Dime Tomoyo! – exclamó con fuerza sobresaltando a todos los presentes del vehículo.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó Tomoyo frotándose el oído.

– Ah... Lo siento, yo no sé – soltó una risa nerviosa para aligerar el ambiente. – ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en clases? ¿Terminaste bien el semestre? – preguntó su mejor amiga.

– Sí, bien, todo bien Tomoyo – contestó aun mirando por la ventanilla.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al lugar, después de estacionar el auto, bajaron los cuatro, Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa:

– ¡Hay mucha gente! – el lugar se veía lleno de colores, había payasos y osos gigantes repartiendo globos a los invitados más jóvenes y niños que venían de visita por el lugar.

Por al lado de Shaoran se acercaron dos jóvenes en patines, trajes de porristas y muchos globos de colores inflados con helio, sobre otra mano tenían una pila de papeles de colores:

– Hola guapo – saludó una de estas guiñándole un ojo, Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían sin saber por que – toma, en este folleto encontrarás las principales atracciones de nuestro Parque.

– ¿Quieres un globo? – preguntó la otra acercándose provocativamente al joven castaño.

– Eh... – Shaoran se rascó la barbilla algo incomodo.

– Él ya está grande para que le regalen globos. – contestó Sakura. Tomó a Tomoyo y se marchó del lugar. La joven de cabellos negros miró a Eriol y ambos se sonrieron.

– Sakura... ¿Te pusiste celosa? – preguntó Tomoyo junto a la joven haciendo ya la fila para entrar.

– Celosa ¿Yo? – Se volteó para ver a su amiga sonreír – Tomoyo ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? – luego intentó cambiar de tema, pues sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse – Sólo venía para hacer fila. Ya ves lo larga que es ¡Hay mucha gente! – exclamó para cambiar de tema y mirando hacia adelante. – ¿Trajiste las entradas verdad?

– A ti te gusta Li – contestó Tomoyo de forma directa. La joven de ojos verdes dio un pequeño salto y su rostro enrojeció con violencia, Tomoyo volvió a reír. – Sakura ya no lo niegues, se te nota a más de un kilómetro que estás loquita por el chino.

– ¡Ah! Tomoyo ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué yo le guste? – preguntó volteándose con los ojos brillantes. Tomoyo esbozó otra sonrisa, iba a contestarle pero los dos jóvenes llegaron.

– Ahí estaban – interrumpió el chico de cabellos negros azulados y anteojos – con tanta gente casi no las encontramos.

– Eriol, querido, pensé que no iban a llegar, ya estamos terminando la fila – Tomoyo empezó a buscar las cuatro entradas en su cartera. Tras sacarla observó a su amiga tiesa delante de ella, sin atreverse a voltear su mirada al joven castaño que traía un globo en su mano. – Eriol – susurró. El aludido se acercó.

– ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – Preguntó con voz baja.

– Todo está marchando tal cual como lo habíamos planeado – la joven de ojos violeta tomó al joven de las manos y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron.

Los cuatro entraron al parque, el ambiente alegre alivió e hizo hasta que el nerviosismo que sentía Sakura al estar al lado de Shaoran se esfumara por completo, la primera se emocionó como una joven adolescente de quince años al ver los variados juegos, escuchar la música alegre, las risas y los gritos de la gente sobre distintas atracciones del lugar.

– ¿A cuál subiremos primero? – exclamó emocionada la joven de casi veinte años como una niña pequeña.

– Pues... vamos primero a la Montaña Rusa – observó Eriol el folleto que había recibido de las jóvenes que les habían dado la bienvenida en la entrada. La joven de ojos verdes asintió encantada.

Li observaba cada movimiento de aquella energética joven, sintió como sus mejillas se teñían levemente de color rojo cuando la vio correr hacia la Montaña Rusa. Detrás de ella le siguió Tomoyo y luego su primo Eriol:

– ¡Li! ¡Muévete, no te quedes atrás, estamos los cuatro juntos para divertirnos! – exclamó la joven que aceleraba su corazón. Ahí estaba agitando una de sus manos para captar su atención. Sonrió y se acercó con un pequeño trote atraído por esos ojos verdes.

Las dos parejas se subieron a varias atracciones, se rieron y gritaron en la Montaña Rusa, el Barco Pirata y entre los cuatros también se subieron en otros juegos hasta marearse. Posteriormente pasaron por la Casa de los Espejo, Sakura se reía mucho de los diversos aspectos que adquiría su acompañante. Pero este no se quedaba atrás, el joven castaño también se rió de los aspectos que adquiría su compañera de ojos verdes:

– ¡Que feo te verías gordo! – exclamó entre risas.

– Tu también – rió el mirándola en el espejo. – Por cierto... ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? – refiriéndose a su primo y a la novia de este mismo.

– ¿Tomoyo? – Sakura se volteó y tampoco los vio – Tomoyo... – llamó a su amiga pero nadie respondió, no había nadie alrededor de ellos dos, se empezó a poner nerviosa, el lugar era oscuro y no se escuchaba nada más que la respiración de ambos. – ¿No había más gente acá? – murmuró nerviosa, no recordaba que fuera tan silenciosa la Casa de los Espejos.

– Es verdad... está muy tranquilo el lugar – murmuró – vamos, sigamos caminando y salgamos de acá. – el joven castaño empezó a caminar y Sakura lo siguió desde atrás, el ambiente alegre que los había rodeado se había esfumado con el silencio que los envolvía.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación más amplia, las paredes de esta estaban rodeadas de espejos y se veían reflejados varias veces en ellas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó nerviosa tras notar que su compañero se detenía.

– ¿No escuchaste nada extraño? – Sakura se apegó a su espalda sobresaltándolo.

– No digas cosas raras que me da miedo – susurró en su hombro. Los dos estaban quietos y en silencio, Sakura se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos y su corazón se detuvo – ¡Yo! ¡Discúlpame! – exclamó separándose de él, se sonrojó agachando su mirada tratado de esconder su rostro.

– Está bien, no te preocupes – Shaoran se volteó y con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Sakura para alzar su rostro y mirar los ojos esmeraldas de la joven. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver, que endulzaba como miel su alma. – Estoy aquí y te voy a _proteger_.

– Li... – murmuró sorprendida, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, él pudo percibirlo así que la abrazó. – _Se siente tan cálido, me gusta su aroma... _– pensó Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero nuevamente el sonido que había hecho que Shaoran se detuviera hace unos momentos atrás los alertó a ambos. Sakura gritó fuerte sobresaltando a los cuatro:

– ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Tomoyo abrazada de su novio con los ojos apretados – No tenías porque gritar así.

– Ah... Tomoyo eras tú... – murmuró en los brazos de Shaoran en el piso, pues ambos se habían caído porque Sakura lo había empujado producto del susto.

– Te lo dije Tomoyo, interrumpimos en mal momento. – indicó Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios abrazando más a su novia.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó nuevamente Sakura. Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro. Shaoran aún permanecía en el piso quejándose del dolor.

– Sakura ¿No te has cansado aún de gritar? ¡Lo has estado haciendo desde la mañana! – Tomoyo se separó un poco de Eriol e iba a ayudarlos a colocarse de pie.

– Discúlpame Tomoyo, pero no sé que me pasa, no puedo evitarlo. – se colocó de pie con la ayuda de su amiga y volteó para mirar a joven castaño – ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho... ¿Te duele? – le ofreció una mano y el joven la tomó.

– Sólo me sorprendiste, no ha pasado nada grave, creo, lo peor sería que estoy sordo ahora producto de tus repentinos gritos – bromeó mientras se sacudía la ropa – ¿Y tú?

Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas y luego el color aumentó más cuando notó que sus manos permanecían todavía tomadas. Tomoyo rió divertida, Eriol también esbozó una sonrisa y Shaoran se sonrojó escondiendo esa mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Yo estoy bien. – respondió.

Los cuatro salieron de la Casa de los Espejos con hambre, así que decidieron ir a comer. Luego del almuerzo pasaron por varias atracciones más, debido al calor pasaron por los juegos de agua hasta quedar empapados, más tarde llegaron hasta la Casa de los Espíritus:

– No, no y ¡NO! – exclamó sujeta de un árbol. Los que pasaban por ahí comentaban la inusual situación y se reían.

– Vamos Sakura, será entretenido – decía Tomoyo tratando de convencerla. – y estás haciendo el ridículo, todos se ríen de ti.

– ¡No Tomoyo! Tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas – exclamó aún agarrada del árbol. – prefiero mil veces que se rían de mí por estar sujeta a este árbol que entrar ahí.

La joven de cabellos negros al ver que no podía convencer a su amiga, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

– Sakura, no temas, recuerda que Li Shaoran te _protegerá_ – luego se separó de su amiga sonriendo de forma sospechosa, Sakura se soltó del árbol y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos roja hasta las orejas.

– ¡Tomoyo! ¿No me digas que tú...? – pero no terminó la frase, fue arrastrada por la joven de ojos violetas quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad y los cuatro entraron a la Casa d los Espíritus.

En todo el paseo evitó abrir los ojos, caminaba a ciegas apoyada en la espalda de Shaoran, quien iba de los primeros, escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor: los lamentos de los espíritus y sus gritos. Se le erizaban los pelos de todo el cuerpo, pegaba varios brincos cada vez que se asustaba, movimiento que Shaoran podía sentir perfectamente.

Los labios del castaño se curvaron con una sonrisa, había descubierto unos de los miedos de aquella joven que tanto le encantaba y las ganas de protegerla aumentaban.

– Sakura... ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en un susurro, con una de sus manos buscó las de ella y tras encontrarla, la tomó con fuerza esperando dale más valor y seguridad.

– No... – Contestó – estoy muy asustada – susurró, pero tras sentir la voz y las manos de su compañero se sintió algo más relajada. – ¿Me has llamado Sakura?

– Puedes llamarme Shaoran, no es necesario ya tanta formalidad – contestó evitando mirarla a los ojos. La joven asintió sorprendida, siguieron caminando. Atrás Tomoyo y Eriol se miraban con complicidad.

El paseo por la Casa de los Espíritus continuó, parecía ser un recorrido eterno, según la joven de ojos jade, de pronto, a su lado apareció una mujer de rostro pálido, sin ojos, vestida de blanco con sangre sobre esta, estiró sus brazos y tocó sus hombros, Sakura dio el grito de su vida, resbaló y cayó en el piso. Shaoran se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, notó que estaba temblando – Sakura, no te asustes tanto – trató de tranquilizarla – tu sabes todo esto son sólo disfraces y muñecos.

– Sí, sí lo sé – contestó en un susurro – ¡Pero me ha sorprendido! Parecía tan real.

Los cuatro volvieron a reanudar el paseo y luego de unos minutos y varios sustos más, salieron del lugar. Sakura tenía su mano aún tomada con la de Shaoran, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, que alegría le daba volver a ver la luz de día, pero notó que ya no había tanta luz.

– Vamos a la La Rueda de la Fortuna – sugirió Tomoyo mientras miraba el folleto que aún tenía su novio – está oscureciendo así que luego se encenderán las luces, será un espectáculo maravilloso – exclamó con los ojos brillantes – vamos.

Sakura notó como su mano aún permanecía sujeta por la de Shaoran, con las mejillas coloradas se separó de esta y siguió a la pareja que iba más adelante. Los cuatro llegaron cuando las luces se encendían, hicieron fila hasta que su turno llegó, Tomoyo y Eriol subieron primero, luego fue Sakura y Shaoran.

La Rueda de la Fortuna empezó a moverse lentamente, ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Sakura observó al joven que tenía adelante, pero su vista fue más allá de su rostro, vio como Tomoyo, su mejor amiga estaba siendo abrazada por su novio Eriol y ambos se besaban, esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras aquella visión se perdía.

– Tomoyo y tu primo... se quieren mucho ¿Verdad? – Shaoran asintió mientras observaba como las personas se veían cada vez más pequeños y la bulla del Parque se hacía cada vez más lejana. – ¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, cuando ambos se hicieron novios, pensé que las dos íbamos a separarnos.

– ¿Por qué? – Shaoran miró a la joven que tenía delante pero rápidamente volvió a desviar la mirada.

– Si tuviese novio, estaría siempre con él... – contestó y miró por la ventana.

– Pues claro – contestó el joven de cabellos chocolates – pero por lo visto no se han separado mucho. – Sakura sonrió, eso era verdad, Tomoyo siempre estuvo con ella a pesar de tener novio.

– Que hermoso – murmuró con el rostro pegado en el vidrio – Se puede ver todo desde aquí – luego de unos instantes volteó su vista y observó el de su compañero, ahí estaba, mirándola fijamente, su corazón se aceleró.

– Sakura... – su nombre pronunciado en los labios de aquella persona se volvía mágicamente dulce. – ¿Quieres... – hizo una leve pausa, desviando brevemente su mirada para luego fijarla nuevamente en los de ella, entonces continuó – ...salir conmigo?

– ¿Ah? – abrió los ojos sorprendida _¿Había oído bien? _Notó como el castaño se rascaba la barbilla algo nervioso. – ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó para asegurarse bien de que no había oído mal.

– Que si querías salir conmigo. – le respondió. – Me gustas mucho, Sakura.

– Yo... – sentía como su corazón iba a explotar de lo fuerte que saltaba, ya estaba viéndolo en sus manos tras salir de su boca. – Yo... – respiró con fuerza y decidió armarse de valor – yo también... también me gustas, Shaoran.

– ¿Entonces... – sus ojos brillaron de alegría – ...saldrías conmigo? – preguntó nuevamente. La joven asintió, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con las mejillas ruborizadas.

La Rueda de la Fortuna terminó y ambos se bajaron, Tomoyo y Eriol los esperaba abajo, entre los cuatros decidieron ir a ver el desfile nocturno que presentaba todas las noches aquel Parque de Diversiones.

--

Abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba, nuevamente en aquella habitación que ya conocía. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. La cabeza le dolía, así que levantó uno de sus brazos pero lo sintió extraño, bajó la vista y vio que tenía clavado una aguja, unido a un suero que goteaba lentamente sobre su cabeza, a un lado de la cama. La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba: Wei, con una bandeja.

– Señora Li, ya despertó ¿Cómo se siente? – se acercó y depositó la bandeja de plata en el escritorio.

– ¿Qué pasó... Wei? – Luego sintió como su corazón se detenía por un instantes, recordó lo que había pasado – Wei – llamó al hombre alarmada – ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Mi bebé está bien? ¿Me caí de las escaleras?

– Pero ¿Qué está diciendo Señora Li? – Wei se acercó y trató de calmarla – Cálmese primero, recuerde que no puede agitarse.

– ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo estar calmada después de lo que sucedió? Dígame, mi hijo, aún tengo a mi hijo ¿Verdad? – preguntó asustada tratando de levantarse de la cama.

– Su hijo está bien, bien por ahora – le contestó el hombre – ahora tranquilícese y recuéstese. – Sakura obedeció.

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y la caída por las escaleras? – murmuró mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano. – Mi cabeza... me duele. – se quejó tocándosela y notó un parche en la frente.

– Acá nadie se ha caído de ninguna escalera – contestó Wei trayendo ya un cuento de sopa de arroz desde la bandeja de plata para dárselo a la mujer.

– ¿Cómo? Entonces... ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó desorientada.

– Cuando la señora Yelan se retiraba de su habitación, usted se levantó y tropezó, se cayó y se golpeó en la cabeza contra el piso de madera. – le contestó el mayordomo.

– ¿Y esto? – Indicó el suero – ¿Para qué es? – preguntó preocupada.

– El doctor vino a examinarla y notó que sus defensas están algo bajas – contestó – debe de estar hambrienta, hace tiempo que no come ¿No tiene sed? – preguntó ofreciéndole una cucharada de lo que tenía en las manos.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que he estado acostada en la cama?

– Hace cuatro días. – contestó Wei.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó sorprendida.

– Hoy es... 31 de marzo, Señora Li. – Sakura apretó las sabanas y recibió un bocado de la comida que le tendía el mayordomo, tragó con dificultad.

– Shaoran...

– Como ya le dijo la Señora Yelan, el señor Li no regresará...

Sakura ahogó las lágrimas, no quería llorar frente a aquel hombre amable, no quería mostrarse débil pero no le era posible aguantar.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Un extenso capítulo del pasado, OK... no, si no soy tan cruel XD! Más cosas malas no sería capaz de hacerle a la pobre Sakura, ya tiene suficiente creo yo, "por ahora" muahahahaha... XD ¡¡No he escrito más capítulos!! Así que me tardaré un poquito, porque estoy decidiendo para donde mandar la historia y dependiendo del camino que elija se extenderá más o terminará luego ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Leer ya el final...? XD Supongo que hacer esa pregunta a los lectores es un pecado para un escritor XD!... hay que considerar que la respuesta sería obvia ahahaha...

**Por cada REVIEW que dejan, tipeo una letra (?) lalalala...**

**Respuesta a algunos Reviews del capítulo anterior que no pude responder:**

**zarae: **Gracias por leer, ya veras cuando haré aparecer a Shaoran :x!! Creo que todos se preguntan lo mismo... y esperan ese momento XD!

**sakurayshaoran****: **Hahahaha!! ¿Te refieres a lo último? ¿A cómo fue capaz de decirle que tardaría en volver Shaoran? Pues, la mujer es seria y supongo yo tendrá un sentido común muy grande, entonces prefirió decirle antes, que Sakura se diera cuenta después; de hecho, hay que considerar que tuvo _cierta_ consideración del estado de la pobre Sakura, porque esperó unos días más antes de decirle XD!

**Dina****: **Aww...!! Gracias por leer Distancia, ahahaha... me hiciste reír con tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y te haya emocionado tanto :D! ¡No te vuelvas loca! Te necesito cuerda para que siguas leyendo y opinando como va la historia y me digas si tiene algún error o no :x!! Ejeje...

**Katy Kate****: **Gracias por leer Distancia, y no te preocupes por la extensión del review, son bienvenidos igual... :D! Y ahí esta... la pobre Sakura XD! La maltrato mucho parece.

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Decisión"_

(...)

– ¿Cómo debería tratarte entonces Shaoran? Tu madre me lo ha dicho todo ¡Me has estado engañando durante todo este tiempo! – exclamó enojada y levantándose de su silla.

– _¿Qué mi madre qué?_ – Preguntó extrañado – _¿Qué te ha estado contando mi madre? Sakura, escúchame_ – se empezó a preocupar porque desde el otro lado de la línea había escuchado lo que parecía ser gemidos – _En ningún momento te he engañado ¡Sakura yo te amo, por favor!_

(...)


	6. Decisión

**Distancia**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 6:** "Decisión"

Todo estaba en silencio dentro la mansión Li, una sombra caminaba a hurtadillas por los pasillos de esta, podía escuchar a lo lejos la bulla proveniente de la ciudad y unos perros lejanos ladrar, la gran mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, sólo algunas del jardín estaban encendidas. Siguió caminando a paso lento con una mano en la pared como única guía y su memoria, momentos después, llegó hasta donde quería: El estudio de su marido.

En su recámara no había teléfono, si necesitaba uno, aquel era el único lugar de la enorme casa en donde podía conseguir el aparato que la comunicaba con el mundo exterior, era también un lugar en donde podía encontrar a la vez la privacidad que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta y tras entrar la cerró despacio. Se acercó al enorme escritorio rodeándolo hasta la parte posterior, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que tan bien conocía, se lo acercó a la oreja mientras se sentaba en el piso helado de madera, apoyando a su vez, la espalda sobre los cajones de aquel mueble, desde su escondite en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio permaneció quieta esperando, miró a su alrededor y vio que tenía al lado la silla de cuero sobre el cual su esposo solía sentarse:

_Le entregó un sobre que el abogado de la empresa minutos antes había venido a dejar a la casa. El hombre de cabellos color chocolates estaba concentrado en la lectura de un informe cuando unos ojos color jade lo distrajeron._

– _Acaba de llegar – le contestó la joven con una sonrisa amable._

_Shaoran relajó sus hombros y se apoyó en el mullido respaldo de la silla de cuero color negro y con una mano hizo un gesto silencioso para darle a entender a su esposa que se acercara más a él. Sakura se acercó despacio algo extrañada aun con el sobre en sus manos._

– _Lo vino a dejar el aboga... – le aclaró mientras se acercaba tratando de explicar lo que tenía en manos, pero no terminó la frase porque su esposo la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas._

– _¿Eres mi mujer o mi secretaria? – le preguntó en un susurro el hombre haciéndola sonrojar._

– _Oh... – alcanzó a exclamar de forma tímida pero sonrió, le encantaba cuando él se ponía así._

_Shaoran tomó el sobre de sus manos y lo dejó en el escritorio sobre la pila de papeles que ten__ía que revisar, luego volvió su atención a Sakura, ella notó como sus ojos dorados brillaban más de lo normal, sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago debido a las sensaciones que le provocaban esa mirada cargada de pasión..._

– Hola... Tomoyo – habló tras escuchar el _'aló' _desde el otro lado de la línea.

– _¿Sakura? _– su voz soñolienta fue notada por la joven de ojos verdes.

– Te desperté Tomoyo, lo siento mucho... – susurró en el teléfono como si temiera que alguien descubriera su presencia en aquel lugar – yo sé que es tarde pero necesitaba hablar con alguien...

– _¿Qué pasa Sakura? Son más de las una _– habló Tomoyo – _Sakura habla, cuéntame que pasa... ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hicieron algo?_

– ¡Ay! Tomoyo, se supone que no iba a llorar más – murmuró entre llantos – pero han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos que no sé por donde empezar.

– _Desde el principio, Sakura_ – le contestó la joven de cabellos negros desde el otro lado de la línea. – _Pero debes de tranquilizarte que entre llantos no te podré entender._

Sakura trató de tranquilizarse, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se limpió las lágrimas.

– Tomoyo, me he enterado de muchas cosas... – su voz se quebró nuevamente y Tomoyo esperó en silencio hasta que Sakura pudo continuar – La última vez que hablamos por teléfono... no tuve la oportunidad de contarte todo.

– _Sí, lo recuerdo_ – meditó en silencio Tomoyo – _las niñas se despertaron y no pudiste continuar._

– En aquella ocasión yo quería decirte que... no sé, pero... creo que Shaoran está... – hizo una pausa leve y tras reunir valor continuó – ...con _otra_ mujer – Tomoyo ahogó un grito.

– _¿A qué te refieres? Sakura _– preguntó alarmada la joven de ojos violeta. – _¿Cómo puedes creer eso?_

– Hubo una tarde... en que escuché a su madre hablar por teléfono con él y... mencionó a una tal _Meiling_ – la joven castaña pasó una mano por su frente revoloteando su flequillo.

– _¿Cómo Sakura? _– preguntó Tomoyo, no comprendía del todo las palabras de su mejor amiga.

– Los dos estaban juntos, en la misma habitación del hotel en el cual se está hospedando en Estados Unidos. – le contó Sakura de forma rápida para no extender más el sufrimiento que le causaba decir aquellas palabras.

– _Pero con sólo eso no puedes asegurar que él esté con otra mujer..._ – comentó Tomoyo. – _digo... puede ser casualidad, no sé Sakura, pueden haber muchas explicaciones para eso, así que no puedes asegurar que Shaoran te esté... ¿Engañando_? – Tomoyo dudaba de aquello, aquella imagen del primo de su marido no le calzaba.

– ¡Si puedo Tomoyo! – Exclamó sorprendiendo a su amiga, luego volvió a bajar la voz temiendo haber despertado a alguien de la casa – Hace unas semanas hablé con su madre y me lo confesó todo.

– _¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?_ – preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

– Que Meiling... es la _prometida_ de Shaoran – la voz de Sakura se volvió a quebrar y Tomoyo ahogó otro grito.

– _Pero Sakura, eso es imposible... ustedes dos están casados..._ – pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por Sakura.

– Eso fue lo que le dije a su madre, pero me dijo que podía divorciarme de su hijo, aquella noche discutimos y yo... me sentía tan mal – cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues recordar aquello le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

– _¿Qué sucedió Sakura? ¿Te sentías mal?_ – Tomoyo estaba asustada, Sakura volvió a llorar – _vamos... trata de calmarte para que puedas contarme todo._

– Debido a todos esos disgustos, estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé – confesó Sakura, Tomoyo ahogó un grito nuevamente.

– _Y... ¿Todo está bien?_ – Preguntó alarmada – _¿Sakura estás bien? ¿Te ha visto un médico?_

– Sí... si estoy bien por ahora, el médico me ha revisado y me ha dicho que necesito reposo absoluto – le contestó Sakura para tranquilizar a su amiga – el bebé también está bien.

– _Que alivio... Me imagino que ahora estás en tu habitación, en cama ¿Cierto?_ – preguntó la joven desde el otro lado de la línea.

– No... Tomoyo, en mi habitación no me permiten tener teléfono. – contestó sentada aún en el piso de madera, escondida en la oscuridad, detrás del escritorio.

– _¡Pero Sakura! ¿En dónde estás entonces? ¿Desde dónde me estás llamando?_ – exclamó preocupada.

– En el estudio de... Shaoran, pero no te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy mucho mejor. – le dijo.

– _Debes de estar sufriendo mucho_ – susurró Tomoyo desde el otro lado del auricular – _y ¿No has hablado aún con Shaoran? Me imagino que ya debe de haber regresado... _– meditó Tomoyo, pues un mes ya había pasado.

– Eso es el otro asunto que quería comentarte – contestó la joven de ojos jade.

– _No me digas que Li aún no ha vuelto_ – se asustó Tomoyo.

– No volverá... – contestó con voz débil.

– _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó Tomoyo.

– Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

– _¿Qué no te han dado explicaciones aún?_ – Tomoyo comenzó a disgustarse. Sakura negó desde el otro lado del teléfono – _Sakura, escúchame muy bien, insiste, ve y pide que te digan porque Shaoran no volverá de ese viaje de negocios, si no te la dan Sakura, sal de esa casa y ven a Japón._

– No puedo Tomoyo... No puedo irme así de Hong Kong – murmuró Sakura insegura.

– _¿Por qué no? Sakura escúchame, desde que tu querido esposo se fue ¿Cuántas veces has hablado con él?_ – preguntó ya enojada.

– Ninguna... pero he recibido sus correos electrónicos, no espera – meditó – desde que le respondí hace varias semanas no me ha vuelto a mandar mensajes. – se sintió mal, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él.

– _Ya ves, Sakura, esto no es justo para ti, ni si quiera sabes el número de teléfono móvil que ocupa en el extranjero_ – Sakura negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Tomoyo tenía razón. – _Sakura, si dentro de los próximos días, no tienes noticias de él, tu padre estará muy contento de volver a recibirte en Tomoeda, la casa está bastante silenciosa sin tu presencia._

– Los hecho tanto de menos... – Tomoyo sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea. Sakura recordó de pronto el paquete de hace unos días – Gracias por el regalo que me enviaste, las cartas y los presentes, por mi cumpleaños.

– ¡Es verdad, a esta hora ya debe de ser primero de abril! – Exclamó la joven de ojos violetas – ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!

– Gracias de nuevo – Sakura sintió cierta nostalgia – Vi la las fotos, tus gemelas son hermosas – de pronto una de las gemelas empezó a llorar. – y hablando de las gemelas... creo que con la llamada he hecho que despiertes a una de tus niñas.

Tomoyo suspiró:

– _Eriol, ve a ver que le pasa a Nagisa_ – Sakura escuchó cómo desde el otro lado del teléfono el hombre parecía quejarse y luego levantarse de la cama. – _estoy hablando con Sakura._

– ¿Cómo sabes que es Nagisa? – preguntó Sakura curiosa.

– _Es la que más se queja. _– Tomoyo levantó los hombros y luego dejó escapar un largo bostezo, un nuevo llanto se unió a la primera. – _¡No! Nadeshiko también despertó. Sakura ve a descansar, estás delicada y no quiero que hagas un esfuerzo indebido y ponga en riesgo tu salud y la de tu bebé. _

– Está bien. – contestó Sakura, era una lástima que tuvieran que despedirse nuevamente.

– _Recuerda, si no recibes explicaciones, ni noticias de Shaoran, abandona esa casa, no te hará bien estar ahí más tiempo, sólo sufrirás, ven a Japón, como si fueran unas pequeñas vacaciones ¿Qué te parece?_ – sugirió Tomoyo.

– Pero si Shaoran regresa y no me encuentra aquí... él – Tomoyo la interrumpió.

– _Si te quiere, si te ama, no le importará venir a Japón a buscarte, es un lugar seguro que él ya conoce, no debería porque molestarle_ – le aclaró Tomoyo despreocupada. – _él debe de saber que en Hong Kong no tienes ni amigos ni conocidos, que sólo sufres al lado de su madre._

– Lo pensaré – respondió Sakura – Adiós Tomoyo, ve y atiende a ese par de criaturitas que lloran con tanto sufrimiento. – bromeó Sakura, era increíble aún podía bromear con tantas preocupaciones.

– _Adiós Sakura y cuídate mucho, si vas a venir a Japón, puedo incluso yo pagarte el pasaje, no hay ningún problema_ – la joven de ojos verdes asintió desde el otro lado.

– Gracias, Tomoyo, mándale saludos a Eriol, a mi hermano y a Sayako, a mi sobrino y a mi padre – Tomoyo asintió y luego de eso ambas colgaron.

--

Ahí estaba, en una pequeña salita frente a un espejo observando como su mejor amiga, con una panza enorme, debajo de aquel vestido de gala color púrpura, le ayudaba a arreglarse las flores blancas que adornaba su cabello sujeto en un moño alto dejando caer algunos rulos rebeldes.

– ¿Por qué no esperaron hasta la primavera para casarse? – Le preguntaba la joven de ojos amatistas observando el reflejo de ambas en el espejo, siguió acomodando las flores – hubieran sido cerezos.

La joven de ojos verdes, se observó, tenía puesto un vestido de color blanco, bastante sencillo, ajustado a su figura y soltándose a la altura de las caderas para caer de forma recta hasta el piso, en sus manos estaba el ramo, unas rosas de color damasco, y tal como decía Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, hubiera preferido que fueran cerezos. Pero a finales de noviembre, en pleno invierno, aquello era difícil de conseguir.

– ¿Dónde está el collar? – la joven de cabellos negros buscó debajo de las carteras sobre la mesa con el set de maquillaje desparramado. – acá lo encontré.

Sakura observó como Tomoyo con cuidado lo sujetó entre sus dedos y lo observó:

– Me lo regaló tu madre – habló Sakura y sonrió tímidamente. – tiene unos gustos muy finos.

– Eres como una hija para ella – le contestó Tomoyo y le colocó el collar de diamantes sobre el cuello y una gema de color verde en el centro. – Ahora, dame una de tus muñecas – Tomoyo le colocó un brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

– Tomoyo... esto... – murmuró Sakura observándolo.

– Exacto, el mismo que utilicé yo – sonrió Tomoyo recordando su propia boda hace ya varios meses atrás, casi medio año. – cuando lo compré pensé que te quedaría mejor a ti que a mi.

Sakura observó las pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas.

– Tomoyo, sólo lo tomaré prestado, porque no puedo aceptar algo así de ti – le advirtió Sakura adivinando las intenciones de su amiga. – con el collar de tu madre es más que suficiente, además este brazalete es importante para ti, lo llevaste el día de tu boda.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga a los ojos, las dos se sonrieron.

– Te ves divina Sakura, seguro que Shaoran se cae de espaldas en cuanto te vea – las dos rieron y un par de golpeteos en la puerta alertó a ambas mujeres, entonces Tomoyo preguntó: – ¿Quién es?

– Amor... – era Eriol – ¿Están listas ya? Sólo faltan ustedes.

– Sí, nos falta sólo un poco – Tomoyo buscó en su cartera los aros de Sakura y le ayudó a colgárselo en las orejas. – Dile al Señor Kinomoto que puede entrar, Sakura está vestida ya.

– De acuerdo – contestó Eriol desde afuera y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

– Tomoyo ¡Estoy _muy_ nerviosa! Dame un consejo, ya has pasado por esto – ambas se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a reír.

– ¿No me creerás si te digo que estoy _mucho_ más nerviosa que tú? Sakura. – Tomoyo dio los últimos retoques en el maquillaje y alguien volvió a llamar en la puerta:

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

– Sí, papá, adelante – la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de buen porte, de cabellos castaños algo canosos, con anteojos.

– Hija... te ves hermosa – el hombre se asombró, luego suavizó su mirada y sonrió amablemente como siempre solía hacerlo – te pareces tanto a tu madre.

– Papá... – ambos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo, la joven de ojos jade sintió que se le humedecían los ojos de la emoción. – ¡Ay! Tomoyo tráeme unos pañuelitos que creo que voy a llorar y no quiero estropear el maquillaje.

Padre e hija se separaron y Tomoyo ayudó a su amiga a secarse las lágrimas.

– Bien, es hora de salir... – indicó el señor Kinomoto mirando el reloj – todos están afuera reunidos ya.

Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a acomodar el velo en su sitio, el hombre abrió la puerta y Sakura se tomó de su brazo, Tomoyo volvió por su cartera para salir luego detrás de ellos.

– Ay... – se quejó Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de ambos.

– Tomoyo ¿Estás bien? – Sakura y el Señor Fujitaka se detuvieron.

– No es nada, sólo sentí una pequeña patada de estas niñas – contestó con una sonrisa. – aún falta unos meses más para que nazcan. Avancen, avancen que los esperan.

Los tres llegaron a donde estaban todos los invitados, gente cercana de la familia, conocidos de los últimos años y otros más antiguos que han sido importantes a lo largo del tiempo, una boda pequeña y sencilla. Al final del pasillo que se formaba entre los invitados estaba Shaoran. Tomoyo avanzó primero para llegar hasta donde estaba su esposo, quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo. La música empezó, los invitados se voltearon para ver a la novia. Sakura y su padre avanzaron.

– _Siento que mi corazón va a estallar_ – pensaba Sakura con la vista fija en el piso.

El camino se le hizo más corto de lo que esperaba, pues a primera vista le parecía haber visto a Shaoran tan lejos de ella, levantó rostro cuando notó que su padre la dejaba, se encontró con el amor de su vida: _Li Shaoran_.

Observó sus ojos, esos ojos de color marrón con destellos dorados, eran un par de mieles, infinitamente dulces cuando la observaba así, el cabello castaño de él, de color chocolate, revueltos como siempre, esa piel levemente tostada, le encantaba sentir su calor y su suavidad. Y él se encontró con ese par de esmeraldas, ojos de color jades, brillantes y alegres que lo había hecho cambiar, que le había enseñado el lado cálido de la vida, esa piel delicada y suave, clara sin llegar a ser blanca, ese cabello castaño claro, con algunos reflejos dorados, con esos mechones crespos que caían graciosamente, le daba un aire tan femenino y tan encantador.

– _No puedo creer que esté aquí_ – pensó la joven de ojos verdes observando los ojos marrones de él – _esto es como un sueño hecho realidad... estoy tan feliz._

– _Me siento tan afortunado, Sakura, te ves preciosa, te amo tanto, gracias por estar aquí conmigo_ – pensó Shaoran observando los ojos de la mujer con la cual estaba a punto de unir su vida.

Los dos dejaron de mirarse y se giraron para ver al hombre que los iba a casar, tras recibir el consentimiento de partida los novios se toman de las manos:

– Ve Tsuki es tu turno – anunció en un susurro una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

– Pero... ¿Y papá...? – el niño de unos tres años miró a su padre, este tenía un semblante serio y su vista no se despegaba de la pareja que estaba a punto de casarse.

– Touya, amor, basta, quedamos en que ibas a estar plenamente de acuerdo con esta boda, tu hermana ya es una adulta, déjala ser – le regañó la mujer que era su esposa – ahora hijo, ve, apúrate que te están esperando los novios, no le hagas caso a tu padre.

Entonces un pequeño niño de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros se acerca a la pareja y les ofrece el par de argollas de oro. Shaoran tras tomar el suyo para Sakura y Sakura toma el que va para Shaoran, este parte con los votos matrimoniales:

– Yo, _Li Shaoran_, te quiero a ti, _Kinomoto Sakura_, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. – pronunciando estas palabras desliza lentamente la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

– Yo, _Kinomoto Sakura_, te quiero a ti, _Li Shaoran_, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. – la joven de ojos jade repite el mismo procedimiento que momentos antes el hombre frente a ella había hecho con la argolla.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ellos y les dio el consentimiento:

– Los declaro _marido_ y _mujer_, pueden besarse – la ceremonia terminó con un beso de ambos.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirles, Sakura observó a los invitados y luego al hombre que ahora estaba al lado de ella, con su traje de color negro, sus ojos se humedecieron y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo con una sonrisa, ahora si estaban juntos y era para siempre.

--

Oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y luego se cerraba, pero no abrió los ojos y volvió a acomodarse más en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos revueltos y en la almohada, tomó las sábanas y se cubrió más. Los pasos rápidos y cortos de una mujer resonaron en la habitación producto del golpeteo de su taco en el piso de madera, las cortinas se corrieron y una luz brillante y cálida invadió la habitación:

– Ya es muy tarde, Señorita Kinomoto – le habló una voz familiar, era aquella mujer de anteojos, delgada y cabellos oscuros sujetos en una cola detrás de la nuca. – Vengo a ayudarla a...

– Oh... Sí, ya... estoy levantándome... – contestó perezosamente y estiró los brazos, luego abrió los ojos, ahogó un bostezo y vio a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado con una toalla limpia entre los brazos. Se acordó que no sabía el nombre de esa joven, así que preguntó: – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Puede llamarme Peng Peng – le contestó de forma tímida la criada. – iré a prepararle el baño. – la mujer se retiró y desapareció detrás de una puerta, Sakura escuchó como abrió el grifo de la tina y el agua empezó a correr.

Giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos color esmeralda en el ventanal con las cortinas corridas, el cielo estaba despejado, a lo lejos se podía ver los edificios, vio un par de pájaros cruzar el cielo y sintió cierta envidia de su libertad. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos Peng Peng volvió a salir del baño y fue hacia el guardarropa de Sakura:

– ¿Está bien este? – preguntó la joven mostrándole la teñida a la joven castaña aún sobre la cama. Sakura asintió y volvió a mirar hacia el ventanal. – El agua ya está casi lista ¿Quiere espumas de lavanda o jazmín?

– El que tú quieras... – contestó algo ausente. La joven asintió en silencio y volvió a retirarse tras dejar la ropa a los pies del lecho.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura se levantó de la cama con la ayuda de Peng Peng y ambas entraron al baño, la criada le ayudó a lavarse la espalda para que Sakura no se esforzara demasiado.

– Tiene un cabello muy hermoso – comentó la joven enjuagándole el champú.

– Gracias – contestó Sakura.

– Lo debe de extrañar mucho ¿Verdad? – susurró Peng Peng tímida.

– Nunca habíamos estado tan separados – contestó Sakura observando el agua. – Me prometió que volvería para antes de mi cumpleaños... y... no lo hizo – cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar las lágrimas, anoche ya había llorado demasiado.

Se levantó con la ayuda de la joven de anteojos que destapó la bañera y abrió el agua para quitar las últimas espumas. Fue por la toalla y Peng Peng la ayudó a secarse y ambas salieron del baño para que Sakura se vistiera.

– Le ayudaré con el cabello ¿Dónde está el cepillo? – preguntó la joven de cabellos negros luego de que Sakura ya estuviera vestida con un camisón limpio y una bata encima.

– En el cajón del tocador – le contestó Sakura, indicando una mesa pequeña con un set de maquillaje, cremas y perfumes encima, frente a un espejo. La joven asintió y lo buscó.

Mientras le cepillaba el cabello castaño claro un golpeteo en la puerta atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres.

– Adelante – indicó Sakura, cubriéndose un poco más con la bata.

Era el viejo mayordomo de la familia Li, Wei:

– Peng Peng ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas unos minutos? – La mujer asintió y dejó el cepillo de pelo en las manos de su dueña y salió de la habitación, mientras avanzaba Wei se dirigió a Sakura – ¿Ha desayunado ya?

– Aún no Wei – contestó pasándose el cepillo por el cabello húmedo.

– Iré a la cocina a pedir que le hagan el desayuno a la Señorita – agregó en la puerta la mujer de cabellos negros y anteojos.

– Muy buena idea – observó Wei, luego Peng Peng cerró con cuidado para retirarse definitivamente del lugar.

Ambos quedaron solos en la habitación y Wei le mostró el auricular de un teléfono inalámbrico negro a Sakura que había traído a escondidas en la espalda.

– El señor Li se encuentra en el teléfono – le dijo el mayordomo, el corazón de Sakura se detuvo por unos instantes _¿Había oído bien? ¿Shaoran al teléfono?_

– ¿Qué has dicho Wei? – temió haber oído mal, sus manos temblaron y el cepillo de pelo cayó en el piso chocando con la madera haciendo un estruendo que sobresaltó a ambos presentes, pero Sakura lo ignoró y tomó el teléfono que el mayordomo le extendía.

Wei se agachó para recoger el cepillo y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa del tocador.

– Aproveche que la Señora Yelan salió esta mañana a las empresas de Hong Kong y no vuelve hasta la hora del almuerzo – Wei miró la hora. Sakura se acercó el teléfono a la oreja con las manos aún temblorosa – ya casi es medio día, saldré para que converse a solas con el señor Li. – con una reverencia el mayordomo se retiró cerrando la puerta.

– Shao... ran – murmuró con inseguridad.

– _Hasta que por fin puedo comunicarme contigo_ – Sakura escuchó como su esposo desde el otro lado de la línea dejaba escapar un largo suspiro – _Sakura ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han tratado bien? Tengo entendido que últimamente sales mucho de casa, nunca te encuentro... _– no terminó porque fue interrumpida por una risa de su esposa.

– Shaoran ¿Qué he salido mucho de casa? – Sakura no podía creerlo, había estado en cama, durante casi dos semanas y ¿Le habían dicho que había salido a divertirse quien sabe a dónde?

– _¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué me hablas así? _– preguntó Shaoran serio desde el otro lado. – _Hace tiempo que no hablamos, no deberías tratarme así..._

– ¿Cómo debería tratarte entonces Shaoran? Tu madre me lo ha dicho todo ¡Me has estado engañando durante todo este tiempo! – exclamó enojada y levantándose de su silla.

– _¿Qué mi madre qué?_ – Preguntó extrañado – _¿Qué te ha estado contando mi madre? Sakura, escúchame_ – se empezó a preocupar porque desde el otro lado de la línea había escuchado lo que parecía ser gemidos – _En ningún momento te he engañado ¡Sakura yo te amo, por favor!_

– No me digas eso Shaoran y no lo niegues – exclamó dolida _¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba cuando estaba con Meiling?_ – ¿Por qué rompiste la promesa? Dijiste que volverías para antes de mi cumpleaños. – Sakura tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, quería saber las respuestas a tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar a preguntar, tenía una confusión de ideas en la mente.

– _Sakura, sobre eso, aún no puedo explicártelo, pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva lo haré y me entenderás_ – le dijo con seriedad Shaoran, pero Sakura no iba a quedar conforme con esa respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora? – Sakura empezó a pasearse por la habitación – ¿Necesitas a caso tiempo para inventar una mentira?

– _Sakura... ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – Shaoran se sentía desconcertado.

– Shaoran... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó la joven de ojos verdes tratando de ahogar los llantos, estaba muy confundida, tenía unas ganas enormes de hablar con su esposo que hacía ya un mes que no veía ni escuchaba, quería saber muchas cosas de él, no quería discutir, pero no podía evitarlo.

– _Sakura ¿De qué hablas? De verdad no lo entiendo, dime primero ¿Qué te dijo mi madre?_ – Shaoran temía lo peor.

– Todo, me lo ha confesado _todo_ Shaoran, yo jamás creí que tú pudieras... hacerme esto – reclamó con voz débil.

– _Sakura, no importa ya lo que mi madre te ha dicho, está bien, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pudo haber sido_ – hizo una pausa y escuchó que Sakura parecía llorar y agregó – _Sakura... te prometo que en todo este tiempo no he hecho nada indebido, sólo he estado trabajando para la empresa ¿Confías en mi?_

– Entonces... ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de Meiling? – murmuró como respuesta, Shaoran sintió como el corazón se le apretaba, su madre se lo había contado todo.

– _Sakura, ella es..._

– ¡Ya sé quien es ella, la pregunta es otra Shaoran! – exclamó sorprendiendo a su marido.

– _Bueno... yo... no podía hablarte de ella, no aún, hay algunas cosas que hay que aclarar, es una historia muy larga..._ – trató de excusarse desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– ¡Basta! Shaoran, no es necesario que inventes más excusas – Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre, aquel dolor ya le era familiar y se asustó – ¡Ay!

– _¿Sakura?_ – Se asustó del quejido de su mujer – _¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?_

Sakura miró sus piernas levemente abiertas, vio como un hilo color carmesí lo recorría por el interior de estas y luego miró hacia el piso y vio unas gotas del mismo color, el dolor era inaguantable, cayó en el suelo de madera y el teléfono saltó lejos, la joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se agarró el vientre temiendo que se separara de su cuerpo, levantó el rostro y buscó el aparato negro, estiró una mano y lo alcanzó, pudo escuchar los gritos de su marido desde el otro lado:

– _Sakura ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sakura estás ahí? ¡Contéstame!_ – gritaba preocupado.

– He tomado una decisión... Adiós... Shaoran – Sakura pudo escuchar el llamado de su nombre aún provenientes del teléfono, hizo caso omiso y apretó el botón rojo para colgar. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no aguantaba más el dolor, sólo pudo llorar – Ayúdenme... por favor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Peng Peng entraba con una bandeja de plata y sobre esta el desayuno de Sakura, pero al verla tirada en el piso llorando y con rastros de sangre, dejó que esta cayera haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

– ¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡Aguante por favor! Iré a pedir ayuda – gritó asustada y salió corriendo de la habitación. – ¡Wei!

El mayordomo de la casa llegó corriendo con otras dos criadas y Peng Peng, al asomarse por la habitación se encontró con Sakura en el piso:

– Peng Peng, levántela y llévela a la cama – entró a la habitación y tomó el teléfono desde el piso – llamaré al doctor... ¡Date prisa! Y ustedes dos, limpien todo esto – indicó la bandeja de plata y los platos quebrados en el piso con la comida desparramada, las otras asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

– Señorita Kinomoto – la llamó la joven de anteojos tratando de levantarla – resista por favor, el doctor ya viene a atenderla.

--

El médico acababa de terminar de examinarla, Wei entró a la habitación junto con Peng Peng:

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el viejo mayordomo al doctor. Este se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el hombre y asintió.

– Como ya he dicho, sólo debe descansar y no esforzarse demasiado ni recibir emociones fuertes ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? – preguntó girándose y observando el rostro pálido de Sakura.

– He tomado una decisión – todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en ella y la escucharon con atención – me quiero ir a Japón, ahora mismo.

– Pero usted no puede viajar en estas condiciones – le advirtió el médico.

– ¡Si me quedo más tiempo en Hong Kong me volveré loca y perderé definitivamente a mi hijo! – tomó al profesional de las manos – por favor, déjeme volver a casa...

El hombre miró a Wei y luego a la madre de ojos verdes.

– Un viaje así en su estado puede ser peligroso... – se quitó los anteojos y los colgó en el cuello de su delantal blanco. – pero el viaje de Hong Kong a Japón no es tan largo... quizás...

– Wei, prepara mis maletas, me iré en el primer vuelo – luego miró a la joven de anteojos que permanecía quieta y con el rostro preocupado a los pies de su cama – Peng Peng, luego me ayudarás a vestirme.

Ambos obedecieron. El doctor se despidió y se retiró.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura caminaba ya por los pasillos de la mansión con una pequeña maleta, en él llevaba sólo lo necesario, el resto lo dejaba acá. Llegó hasta las escaleras y se detuvo:

– ¿Quiere que la ayude a bajar la maleta? – se ofreció Peng Peng. Sakura asintió y con ambas manos se afirmó del barandal. No sabía porque pero desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla de caerse por esas mismas escaleras le tenía cierto respeto a los escalones que en aquel momento pisaba. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sí – dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó al último escalón. Tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la entrada.

– ¿Qué tonterías piensas hacer ahora? – Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Yelan, la mujer acababa de llegar – ¿Escapar de la casa mientras yo no estoy?

– No – contestó Sakura – ¿Acaso usted nunca deseó que yo me fuera de aquí? ¿Por qué ahora se interesa por mi estancia?

– Mientras lleves un Li dentro de tu vientre, no permitiré que te escapes tan fácilmente de esta familia. – contestó la mujer de forma fría. Sakura soltó una risa.

– ¿Ahora pretende controlar la vida de su nieto también cuando aún ni si quiera ha nacido? – contestó Sakura de forma sarcástica. – Es _mi_ hijo y no permitiré que decida sobre su vida como lo hace con Shaoran.

Sakura siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la casa para salir de ahí definitivamente, pero se detuvo cuando la madre de su esposo volvió a hablar:

– Es verdad ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Seguramente, te vas ahora antes de que descubramos que ese hijo que esperas no tiene sangre Li ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó maliciosamente observando la espalda de la joven castaña, Peng Peng y el resto de la servidumbre presente en el lugar abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza y se volteó para enfrentarse a la mujer:

– Usted puede pensar lo que se le de la gana, no discutiré algo tan absurdo, le puedo asegurar que mi conciencia está limpia. Dudo mucho que la de usted sea igual a la mía – volvió a girarse y se marchó definitivamente del lugar.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahahaha... ya ahí está otro capítulo más... sorry por tardarme (OK un descaro de mi parte pedir una disculpa tan sencilla), después del paro, volví a clases de forma casi intensiva porque se nos comprimió el tiempo, me enfermé, etc., pero ahora volví a tener vacaciones XD y no estaba segura de si estaba quedando bien esto, cuando terminé el capítulo anterior (el 5), no tenía idea de cómo continuar este (6), pero antes de quedarme dormida se me iluminó la ampolleta y al otro día me desperté para escribirlo.

Por cierto, cuando estuve escribiendo este capítulo, se me aparecieron varios problemas con respecto al tiempo, no me cuadraban, pero después de hacer varios cálculos matemáticos (saaahh...), de dibujar una línea de tiempo XD! Me di cuenta que no estaba mal, así que todo bien... hahaha... que terrible, la historia tiene hasta la autora confundida. El problema se puso serio especialmente cuando tuve que asignarle edad a Tsuki en la boda. Ahí métale calculando y leyendo capítulos anteriores para ver cuando se casaron, etc y mil detalles más...

**Por cada REVIEW que dejan, tipeo una letra (?) lalalala...**

**Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior que no pude responder:**

**zarae: **Antes que todo, gracias por dejarme otro review. Ahora, con respecto a la duda que tienes, si lees los últimos párrafos del capítulo cuatro te darás cuenta de que el mismo Wei explica que es lo que realmente pasó.

**FAIRY****: **Gracias por leer y dejar review, que bueno que te haya agradado el fic :D! Aahaha... todos odian a la madre de Shaoran XD!

**SakurayShaoran****: **Ahahaha... hola de nuevo, tus reviews siempre son tan emocionados XD! Odias mucho a esa mujer ;D

**Katy Kate: **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario :D! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

**Rosh bernal****: **Ahahah... no odio a Sakura hohoho... y Shaoran, tiene sus razones... ya verás... ya verás... Gracias por leer y comentar :D!

**Dina: **Pues... supongo que... alguna razón tendrá... OMG... tengo q pensar en una MUY buena razón xD!...

**Val:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia... ahora que volví a tener vacaciones, vamos a continuar con esta cosa...

**Próximo Capítulo: **_"Compañía"_

(...)

– Me alegra que esta vez me toque una joven tan hermosa como compañera de viaje – la voz de un hombre la había despertado de sus pensamientos. Sakura giró su rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos color miel, los mismos que había estado viendo en sus pensamientos segundos antes.

– ¿Shaoran? – murmuró.

– ¿Disculpa? – Se sorprendió el joven de que lo llamara así, luego sonrió amable – Creo que me ha confundido con otra persona ¿La conozco? (...)


End file.
